Here without you
by lolly2222
Summary: Jane has moved on, while happy, he realises he has seperated himself from his friends, and is his new girlfriend the right woman for him after all? I added an Epilogue for those who asked so nicely!
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: Hi, This story is based on a prompt I received from Jaimie255 requesting a fan fiction where Jane moves on but eventually realises that Lisbon is the one. That was a while ago (sorry Jaimie) but here it is as promised. **

**This is just the short intro chapter, but I liked where it finished.**

**The disclaimer : As usual what I own would fit into a small box, maybe I'll marry rich?**

The heart wants what the heart wants. Well he guessed his heart obviously wanted to protect itself as there was no other reason for his poor choices over the past 8 months. He had been so earth shatteringly broken before by love, that he figured his heart thought he couldn't take it again so it had conspired with his head to mislead him.

He had been lied to, blinded and mistaken and he was the only one to blame.

Swans mate for life and he knew he was the same as he had watched them earlier in the day, gliding across the pond in the park near headquarters. He had watched as a male and female slid together in unison, forming the outline of one heart, two pieces that while routine alone, meant so much more coupled together.

He had had that once, his neck had already been intertwined, he had already formed his complete picture, so when his other half died all he was left with was half a heart, one that beat but did little else.

Sure he had surmised after Red Johns capture and subsequent death at the hands of another grieving husband, that he could in fact date and perhaps even love again, but felt he may never reach the true love he had achieved before, the two hearts, one heartbeat, soul melting kind of love that he had with his wife.

Yeah that's what he thought and for a change he was wrong. Granted it was his own betraying heart that had hidden the truth. It had kept him in the dark, his real feelings just out of view, hidden in the shadows.

Not that he could blame his heart, no it had suffered too much loss, broken into such tiny fragments that the naked eye could not hope to see them. Like most victims of a traumatic event and his was catastrophically horrendous, he had buried his ability to love. Buried it in a box deep deep inside himself and marked it do not open.

This wasn't a concious choice, no he figured after his mental breakdown, his body had set itself into self preservation mode. So here he was, the wrong beautiful woman on his arm, and a dead weight in his heart. He had really messed up and for the first time in Patrick Jane's life he had no idea how to fix it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: Thank you very much for the reviews and encouragement, they really do keep you writing. I'm not all that comfortable with writing Jane so this is interesting for me to do. **

**Sorry I went over it when I was a little more awake and hopefully caught the errors.**

**Constructive criticism is always welcome, it makes me better, as does not doing my grammar check tired with two glasses of wine in me.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine, not now, not ever.**

Alicia Mallory had walked, actually more like strutted, into his life 8 months ago. A reluctant witness in a murder case, she had enticed and captivated him from the start. When they met at the art gallery where their victim was found and where Alicia worked at, Jane could see that she knew something. She had denied any knowledge of the incident, forcing the team to call her in officially.

She was the epitome of glamour, with her long, light, brown hair interspersed with caramel highlights and her Gucci wrap dress, cut high to emphasise her curvaceous body. She stood at least an inch taller than him in heels, perfectly poised, she screamed sultry and his body heeded her call.

Jane was shocked by his arousal at the picture she presented, sure she had some similarities to his wife but she seemed more like the woman he used to con, than marry. When Red John had been killed his life had immediately felt lighter, but after eight years of compete disinterest in women he was shocked to find he still had these feelings and was even capable of desire.

He and Lisbon watched as Alicia shimmied into the interview room followed by Cho. There the two had remained in a staring contest, neither moving or willing to be the first to break.

Jane grew impatient watching their non verbal back and forth and wanted to talk further with this temptress. He brushed past Lisbon and entered the room.

"Hello Miss ...?" Jane questioned, flashing her his million dollar smile. Of course he knew her, they had been introduced but beautiful women hated to be forgotten.

Alicia finally reacted to the attractive man's attention, "It's Alicia, Alicia Mallory and you are ?" far more attractive than the other guy, she thought, but two could play this game.

"I'm Patrick Jane. So tell me Miss Mallory, what did you see?" he asked as he lent towards her.

"I've seen many things Mr. Jane...its not detective or agent is it?" She knew he wasn't, F.B.I. perhaps, but a run of the mill cop in an Italian designer suit, not likely.

"No it isn't, I'm a consultant." Jane smirked as her eyes slid appreciatively over him, he wasn't used to a women being so overt around him. Clearly his usual damaged air had been somewhat diminished.

"So what did you see on the night of Rick David's murder... to be more specific?"

"Hmm that information seems to be worth a lot to everyone, exactly how valuable is it to you?" Alicia raised her eyebrow in a challenge.

"This is ridiculous just answer the question Ma'am" Cho interrupted, frustrated by their eye sex and the complete lack of forthcoming relevant details.

"No" Alicia answered never taking her eyes from Jane's.

"Answer the question or I'll book you for obstruction" Cho said, his tone never wavering despite his impatience. A man was dead for god sakes, they were a police service not a dating agency.

"Now, now Cho, lets just see what the lady is proposing." Jane was curious, he understood Cho's frustration but he was enjoying this banter too much to stop.

"Five questions, Mr Jane... a very simple request", Alicia purred "...answer them and Ill answer yours, you know... tit for tat" she drew out the last three words for emphasis.

"A fair deal, go ahead" Jane confirmed.

Alicia lent back, as if appraising one of the paintings in her gallery."What car you drive reveals a lot about a man...so what is your vehicle of choice?"

Jane knew exactly what his car said about him and it was all positive, "I drive a vintage Citron DS. So what does that say about me to you then?"

"A classic car, quality, smooth, sleek, futuristic for its time and handles well, I believe it was an executives car named most beautiful somewhere. So it tells me you think very highly of yourself Mr. Jane but that you can back it up... and also you feel out of place sometimes in this world."

Jane was both impressed and shocked at her knowledge. This woman really was impressive. Granted Lisbon had know just as much about his car and cars in general but she hadn't been so generous with her appraisal of what it meant about him.

Lisbon and he had ended up returning in his car after a case involving a dealership and they had begun discussing cars. She had scathingly summed him and his car up with mentions of ego, showmanship and creakiness. They had laughed as he came back with cars for her, suggesting a mini van for safety, control and its ability to cart people and large items around.

"Interesting observations" he mused, "So what is your next question?." Jane was totally unsure of this woman and what her next random question would be, there was no logic to them at all.

"You wear a wedding ring, so are you married?" Alicia didn't cheat and she wasn't wasting her time flirting on a married man.

"No I'm a widower." Jane's voice shook no matter how many years passed it still hurt.

"I'm so sorry that must be tough, was it long ago?" The man seemed so happy and confident she presumed it was a while ago, but the wound was still there when he spoke about it.

"Was that you third question." Jane teased trying to cover up his pain.

"If it gets me an answer then yes" Alicia said simply.

"Nine years ago...they were murdered" Jane trailed off, he could see Cho watching with interest at his forthcoming attitude.

I bet that doesn't make it any easier Mr. Jane, I truly am sorry, though words mean little." She lapsed into silence and Jane could see that she had no intention of continuing their game.

He respected her for that but she had two more questions and she struck him as the type to have a big finish.

"Miss Mallory, I believe you still have two more questions, or is what you've learned simply too much for you?" he baited, hoping she wasn't put off that easily.

Cho snorted and turned to glare at Jane, he was seriously pissed off now and this was getting them nowhere.

"It takes more than that to scare me off _Patrick_, alright then, what is your worst quality?"

"Ah I have many negative qualities but my worst...hmm my worst would have to be that I'll do whatever it takes to win."

Alicia looked thoughtfully at the blonde man, "That's an interesting one Mr. Jane, some would consider that a positive attribute."

"Not they way I do it."

Alicia considered him for a second before leaning in, "My final question Mr Jane is... are you free next Tuesday, my art gallery is having a show and I'd like you to accompany me?"

"That is very tempting Alicia, but we are not allowed date possible suspects." Jane chided.

"Well I think that's incentive to solve the case no? and to help you along ill let you and the quietly seething Mr. Cho there, know what I saw that night." She smirked towards Cho.

"Finally" Cho muttered under his breath.

Leaning back in consiprationally, Alicia lowered her voice so Cho couldn't hear her easily as punishment for his earlier rudeness. I saw George Fredrickson enter the building at 10.12 pm, he had on a black leather coat and was carrying something. He left at 10.30 pm sans coat or parcel. That is all I know" she shrugged.

Cho leapt out of the chair and through the interrogation room doors, running straight into Lisbon who had been watching from behind the glass.

Lisbon skipped the pleasantries, "We've had the crime scene sectioned off since the murder, so that means..."

"That as the murder was called in so quickly, he wouldn't have had time to retrieve them." Cho finished.

Jane came to the door, "Try the men's room ceiling, he seems like the type... oh and I've said Alicia can go."

Lisbon spun to face him, "One, she cannot go, this could be a false lead and two, Jane, you cannot date her until this is resolved so don't agree to any dates until we have the killer in custody, _please_."

"Ok Lisbon since you asked nicely."

She motioned for a guard to watch the room, "Thank you. Are you coming?"

"No I think this will be wrapped up quickly, all so dull, I'll stay here and entertain our guest."

"Fine, Cho your with me." Jane watched as Lisbon departed barking orders and organising the group. He knew they would get there man and be done by Tuesday, that's why he only agreed to keeping Miss Mallory here, Lisbon should have demanded a clearer reply. He wandered back in to discuss their date with his beguiling enchantress.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Their date had gone well, She had flirted and he found himself enthralled, she was both knowledgeable and charismatic. They both had an appreciation for tea, wines and fine dining. Her knowledge of art and classical music, meant the conversation never dried up.

He quickly found himself in a relationship and after a month and a half together, renting a rather nice loft nearer to work after Alicia's being appalled at his living in a hotel. She had provided him with suggestions of some available places that were appropriate and he moved in.

Lisbon and the team had been surprised but pleased at this turn of events. He knew the CBI was gossiping at his new lease of life. The team joked that he was no longer a permanent fixture in the CBI and he had jested that they were just jealous.

The others came back with threats that one of them would have to begin sleeping on the couches to maintain the status quo. Lisbon had just rolled her eyes and returned to work calling back her vote for Cho as he snored the least and spent most of the time reading anyway.

Jane realised it was one of the first times he was genuinely happy in a long time. He was sure the team would love Alicia and started thinking of ways to bring them all out with each other, so he could have all the people he cared about together.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: To make up for my last update and my God awful attention to detail, I'm posting this quickly as an apology. (Though I should say I struggled with naming the character, which is why there was two names mixed in.)**

**I am my own very flawed beta and grammar is not my strong point, so apologies for the mistakes I no doubt have here. If anyone is looking to beta let me know!**

**A special thanks to everyone for reviewing and pointing the name mistake out you guys are stars, I replaced them in the previous chapter though I didn't have time to do a complete check. **

**Disclaimer: Not mine, though I do own a cheap flight to London for the weekend woohoo.**

Alicia looked around in disdain at where the small group had gathered for the evening. How was she here? It was a Friday night, Sacramento's cultural season was in full swing and here she was, sitting in yet another run of the mill, faux, Irish pub.

This was the second encounter she had had to endure in a place like this. She was glad that she was getting to know Patrick's 'friends' better, though worryingly they were all workmates, but couldn't they do it somewhere a little nicer?.

She scraped some peanut shells from the bottom of her Louboutin's, trying desperately to imagine why they chose here of all places. She was squeezed into the centre of their u shaped booth between Patrick and 'Lisbon' as they all called her. Her boyfriend was chatting animatedly to one side, with Rigsby and Cho about baseball of all God forsaken things. He was so different around them.

She was supposed to connect with the women, no doubt, a slight problem though, they were talking about football. She could wax lyrical about many things, but sports, not a chance. Christ, it was like she was in a frat house nightmare.

She regarded the women with a critical eye, both were attractive and with some styling they would be able to marry out of their jobs, or at least into a desk job of some sort, something a little more ladylike. She couldn't imagine wanting to go into a job where you had to tackle, punch, hit, or shoot a gun. It was all so barbaric and masculine.

Well, she hadn't managed to create a rapport with anyone the last time, so she supposed she had better try harder, if she wanted to impress Patrick. Taking a deep breath, she searched for something to talk about. Seeing her opening, she decided to delve right in.

"So, it must be tough working in a mostly male environment" Alicia ventured.

"hmm?" Lisbon wasn't even sure Alicia had spoken. She turned to face the woman who had been looking down her nose all night, at everyone and everything around her.

"Sorry, did you say something?" Lisbon asked.

"I said it must be tough working in a mostly male environment...it seemed when I was there that it was mostly men in the building." Alicia clarified.

So she can talk to someone other than Jane, Lisbon mused.

"No everyone is great usually" Grace piped up.

Lisbon always loved how the young woman was so upbeat, especially as there were plenty of men in the building who resented woman and they both knew it. Her positivity was coming back and it made Lisbon smile.

"That's good, and I supposed its a easy way to meet guys, you know they're just swarming around the place," Alicia joked.

She glanced towards Patrick before leaning in conspiratorially, "though none as handsome as mine, no doubt."

Lisbon glanced at Van Pelt, she could see the woman's eyes flicking towards Rigsby and back. Van Pelt was visibly caught up in the memories of Rigsby and herself and Lisbon could see her need to defend Wayne's looks begin to surface.

Oh lord Lisbon thought, she still had it bad, but it was hardly Alicia's fault. She couldn't have possibly known about their past together. Lisbon slid her hand over and gave Grace a soft reassuring pat before answering for them both.

"Well we don't really look at our job that way. For us its just another day at work, you know, like everybody else." Lisbon figured disregarding her implications was the best idea.

She kept thinking, make nice, Jane is your friend, she makes him happy, he is your friend. She had replayed this mantra in her head since she met Alicia, but it wasn't really helping though.

"I suppose, but it's so _dangerous._ I just think how courageous my Patrick is, every day facing down brutal killers and criminals." Alicia sighed. She had been going to town on the merits of his bravery to impress her friends. A smart, well off, attractive _and_ heroic cop of sorts, well that trumped all their measly, rich, accountant husbands any day.

"Jane?... Patrick Jane? bravely facing down criminals?" Lisbon let out an unladylike snort.

"Yeah only if you're standing in front of him, boss." Grace added stifling a giggle.

Alicia was not impressed at their implications. The woman was tiny, what kind of man would, or even could, hide behind her. Before she could respond Patrick touched her arm, she turned to him, her most brilliant smile in place, oh he was so yummy.

"Hi having fun?" He was relieved they had all finally broken the ice.

"Of course darling", Alicia smiled.

"Well we have to go soon, is that ok?" his eyes flicked to the women behind him, who seemed more than a little amused at something that had been said. He was really glad they were getting on.

"No problem, honey." She watched after him as he turned to finished off his point to the men, about why some guy was the greatest sportsman, ever.

"Well you heard the man, unfortunately we have to go soon. It was lovely meeting you both again." Alicia smiled, but really she was quite disappointed that she hadn't gotten to know the women any better. She suddenly had a burst of inspiration, they just needed to bond properly.

"You know we should go and do something sometime, get to know each other better... I know a spa day." She practically beamed at them, forgetting her earlier affront.

Lisbon watched as Van Pelt nearly jumped with joy at the prospect, that girl sometimes.

"That would be great." Lisbon replied with more enthusiasm than she felt, how can you tell a princess, that to her, hours of pampering sounds like hell? plus Van Pelt would cry if she refused.

Alicia reached over, squeezing Lisbon's hand,"Really? Great! I know the perfect place, Armon does wonders with tired, neglected skin."

"Oh, and they have a treatment that just knocks inches off a girl" she added waving her hand towards Grace.

She got up with Jane, smiling warmly at Cho and Rigsby as they said their hurried goodbyes and left.

Van Pelt turned to an incredulous Lisbon, "Did I just get called fat?" Her mouth hung agape at the woman's gall.

"At least you weren't called old!" Lisbon replied indignantly.

The two woman stared at each each other for a few seconds before falling into giggles at Alicia's words. Lisbon had a feeling that judging by Van Pelts face, their little spa play date wouldn't happen soon and she couldn't have been happier.

XXXXXXXXXXX

When Jane and Alicia got back to his house, they barely made it through the door before he pulled Alicia into a bear hug.

"Thank you for tonight, it means a lot to me that you all get along." He whispered into her hair.

"Well then, you will have no problem paying for the spa date myself, Teresa and Grace are intending to go on" Alicia jokingly winked at him.

"Spa date? Wait, you got Lisbon to agree to a spa date." Jane guffawed at the image.

"Yes what's so odd about that?" she demanded.

"Well for one, my Lisbon doesn't sit still or relax ever. Her calmly relaxing for five minutes, let alone hours would be a miracle. So yeah I would gladly pay to see that happen." Jane smirked. "Hell, if they offered her a coffee facial she would probably try to drink it" he continued.

"Women love to relax and be pampered" Alicia responded, trying to ignore the 'my' comment.

"Yeah, I know, I just have images of her getting a massage and flipping they guy for kneading her too hard" he laughed.

"Well she agreed anyway, so hopefully well go soon and get to know each other better." She was getting tired of all these in jokes they all had, she was just trying to fit in.

"I know, and I'm grateful, I am, its just a strange mental image for me, I keep seeing Lisbon in a face mask or a mud bath and it just looks wrong." He lent in and kissed her forehead before turning to ascend the stairs, chuckling quietly to himself.

Alicia stood for a few moments before heading to the bed room. Pulling out a red teddy from the drawer Patrick had given her, she slipped into it. Like hell was her man going to bed with images of another woman in his head, even if she had inadvertently put them there in the first place.

When Jane entered the room, he was greeted by Alicia seductively posed across the bed. Wow, was his last coherent thought as she pulled him too her, passionately kissing him senseless.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note: Sorry this took me so long to write, but I always have problems with intermediate chapters. Plus I partied waaay too hard in London and it took me a while to recover. Hopefully you will also forgive my vague descriptions of American sports. I know nothing about them. I have no Beta mistakes are all me.**

**Thanks to everyone for the reviews they keep me writing :)**

**Disclaimer: I own a ever expanding Christmas gut, but nope no Mentalist or Simon Baker...if only.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Not long after their previous outing with Jane and his new girlfriend, Lisbon and Rigsby had gotten into a heated argument about ice hockey, during a stakeout. The other's had silently laughed as they baited each other about the game. While it was all in good humour, both defended their teams with zealous.

They both gave and took innumerable jests, ribbing each other over choice players and wins. As the few hours they were stuck in the car together passed the banter cumulated in various bets about just how badly their respective teams would lose, and further belittling over their teams previous failures.

Van Pelt had piped up that she had a friend that sold tickets and she could get some tickets cheap for the next hockey match. Everyone had thought this was a great idea, so it was decided that the next Thursday a game was on, they would all head to the rink.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Arriving separately, the team milled in about ten minutes before the game and took their seats near the glass. Lisbon risked the wrath of home teams supporters and wore one of her Chicago jerseys. Cho laughed outright when he saw her, she grinned back, challenging him to call her on it. It may not be her team playing, but she was a true Chicago fan, through and through.

Cho was aware it was a ballsy action to do, but despite her small stature, she had a strong enough air of authority to scare most people away. Plus Rigsby's face was frozen in shock, with half his hot dog hanging out of his mouth, he would get into a fist fight with some irate fans, just for that alone.

She took the seat beside him, leaving the final two free for Jane and Alicia.

They arrived shortly after, plonking down on their seats. Jane looked Lisbon over, chuckling at her outfit.

"Unusual choice for a hockey match, Lisbon my dear, shocking even" he chortled.

"Why... its a hockey jersey isn't it, just because I'm clarifying that I don't normally support such a mediocre team... it's hardly shocking." She looked to Rigsby, who she knew would shoot her a playful glare at her little jab.

Jane leaned in, "Well I find you wearing your sleepwear to a game, for whatever reason, is still scandalous" he whispered, watching as Lisbon turned bright red at his suggestion.

"Hush Jane, this is not one of _those_ jerseys, and nobody here knows what I wear to bed" she hissed, hoping no one had overheard him.

"Well I do and now, how am I supposed to focus on the game, Lisbon" he mocked.

She lightly smacked him on his arm, still resembling a tomato.

Jane stood up, "Ok, who wants what?" he was hungry, and still had time to go to the vendor.

"Beer" everyone said in unison.

"Oh and a hot dog for me as well" Lisbon added. "You still owe me from the last case."

"Ill help you carry them sweetie." Alicia said accompanying him to the stand.

Alicia followed the other's lead and got herself a beer, but skipped the hot dog, camaraderie is one thing, food poisoning another. Alright, she decided, she was definitely not going to complain about the pubs again. She really was going to have to put her foot down and choose the location for the next group outing.

Jane passed everyone their drinks and gave Lisbon her hot dog. He was tucking into his hot dog, but it was lacking the strong flavour he liked. He noted he had been screwed on the amount of onions he was given, while Lisbon had plenty,... in fact by his estimation she had too much.

He snuck his hand across to her dog, grabbing some off the top.

"Jane" Lisbon shrieked indignantly, thwacking his retreating hand.

"Lisbon?" he replied innocently.

"Jane..." she growled, "you have your own."

"Not enough, and I always share with you" he pouted at her.

"Yeah right, like what."

"Eh, I offer your mousse, sandwiches, get you bear claws, ice cream..." he trailed off pleased with his speedily constructed list.

"Oh that's crap and you know it" she said incredulously. "Half the food you offer, is from crime scenes and _I_ pick up the donuts, the pizza, not to mention the numerous chocolate and candy bars, that I give you money for."

"Well then, I buy the coffees Lisbon", he countered.

"I buy you tea" she fired back.

Well I bought the beer in your hand, plus you don't even like onions that much, so everyone wins, we're even." He finished quickly.

"Like hell we are." Lisbon grumbled.

"Fine Lisbon, I'll pick you up a blueberry muffin tomorrow, from the place I wont tell you the name of... deal?" He would have picked her up one anyway, but he may as well bargain with it.

"Deal, but I want a fancy coffee too, that one with the vanilla" she relented, passing over some more onions.

She hated that Jane still hadn't told her where he bought them, they were amazing, but he kept them as bribery tools.

Alicia had been listening to the two of them rib each other and felt very uncomfortable. They were so at ease with each other, even after a few months together, she and Patrick were no where near the familiarity with which they talked together.

Also the use of second names had started to grate on her, just why this woman called Patrick, Jane, and he let her, it was crazy. Calling him that made it sound like she was dating a woman.

"I have to ask" she interrupted, "Just why do you call each other by your second names."

"Well, It keeps everything professional" Lisbon provided.

"Even after eight years? and how professional do you need to be at a hockey match" Alicia questioned.

"I guess it's habit now" Jane added.

"It just seems very high school somehow, but it must be a cop thing I guess, I just find it strange..." Alicia trailed off.

Lisbon decided to ignore the woman, it felt like she had an eternal case of foot in mouth. She chose to focus on the teams that had begun playing and was quickly swept away with the game.

Jane on the other hand remained thoughtful. He was half watching the game, focusing in whenever Lisbon and Rigsby stood up yelling at the team's or each other, which was more often than he thought possible.

The night ended quickly and pleasantly, the game a blur of good natured joshing. The team left the arena for their respective cars amongst talk about getting season tickets.

Jane and Alicia got into the car, he half listened as she talked about the game and how much she enjoyed it. He was still stuck on her earlier comments regarding Lisbon and himself.

Alicia had basically chided them on their use of last names, likening them to kids with silly nicknames. Jane noticed the slight questioning raise of Lisbon's eyebrow, it was apparent that she had not been impressed but had remained silent. Unusual for her, normally she was first with a sarcastic comment. He didn't like that she couldn't be herself around his girlfriend.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few weeks later, they all sat in a fancy French restaurant on the outskirts of the city. Jane had persuaded the gang to head out again, determined to get them, to get on well together, but on arrival he had done his patented disappearing act. He was so like a magpie, anything shiny and he was gone.

It was Alicia's choice this time, she had told Patrick in no uncertain terms that she had gone along with his decisions several times and she was picking this time. Everyone had dressed up slightly as they knew they were going out after work, pretty tops on both the woman and less casual jackets on the men, but they had clearly not expected this place.

Alicia sighed, she was wearing a lush red dress and looked overdressed amongst the group, however quite accordingly with the rest of the patrons. It was like they didn't even try, she really felt isolated here.

She wanted to fit it but she just couldn't seem to find any common ground. Patrick was no help, since they arrived he had been over talking to someone he knew. The odd guffaws coming from his direction told her he wouldn't be back for a while.

Lisbon sat beside Grace, placing Rigsby and Cho between herself and Alicia for safety. It wasn't like the woman realised she was insensitive, but since they had all come from work and were far too under-dressed for here, she felt uncomfortable enough as it was without any comments.

Damn Jane for saying they were going to a 'nice restaurant', this was ten times grander than nice. Poor Rigsby didn't know what to do with his hands, or where to look and he just kept fidgeting. He had on his lost puppy face and she could almost hear his plea to go to taco bell. Lisbon tried to smile reassuringly at him but to no avail.

She thought to the few times her and her brothers had been dragged out to fancy dinners by well meaning relatives, under-dressed and out of their depth, they too had all grimaced their way through it. She really shouldn't but she couldn't stop seeing Rigsby as one of her younger brothers.

At least her second in command, if he felt in anyway uncomfortable, didn't show it. As a group they had all gone to expensive restaurants, nothing new there, but this place screamed snooty and the menu was in actual French.

Added to that fun detail, Alicia had mentioned the chef fused surprises, into some meals, like his version of surf and turf, which was a steak on a bed of seaweed with escargot. She was sure, no one here was ordering steak.

"Boss" Grace hissed, dragging her attention back to this side of the table.

"Yeah?" Lisbon turned, leaning in to hear Van Pelt.

"I have no idea what half of these things mean, let alone are, I don't want to order pasta combined with frogs legs or something" she whispered, embarrassed by her lack of knowledge.

"I know I'm sticking with poisson, its just fish, figure its safe." Lisbon told her, pointing to her choice.

"I'm not a fan of fish though, really I'm not sure what ill eat." Van pelt threw her a desperate look.

"Em, that one is like a plate of cheeses, and I think this one is a simple salad." Lisbon shrugged looking at the ones she could read, never more glad for high school French, "maybe ask Jane, he usually picks something good."

"If he ever comes back" Van Pelt grumbled.

Lisbon was about to answer her rookie when she was distracted by how fast Rigsby had suddenly begun flipping through his menu. Sometimes she still felt like she was raising her brothers.

Alicia placed her hand on his arm to stop him.

"Is everything ok Wayne?" she questioned, glancing around to make sure he hadn't drawn unwanted attention.

"Yeah I can find the wine, but cant find any beers?" he answered, still looking for the correct page but more slowly.

"It is not that kind of place, they only sell the wine the owner's vineyard makes" she smiled.

"I like wine, I just prefer beer, it's not a problem." Rigsby defended, colour rising to his cheeks.

"Of course, red or white?, the Riesling is to die for..." Alicia could tell she had offended him but before she could make amends the waiter arrived over.

"Are you ready to order?" he asked with a strong accent.

"Our colleague is not back yet" Lisbon responded, glaring at Jane's pinstripe clad back, in the distance.

Following Lisbon's eyes, the waiter assured them he had already ordered. Damn she had wanted to check her choice with him.

Alicia went first, ordering in perfect French and requesting two bottles of wine. On completion she nodded to Wayne who kept it simple with pasta, followed by Cho's order and Lisbon's fish. Van Pelt shrugged in defeat, glancing longingly in Jane's direction before ordering the salad. The waiter nodded and left.

Alicia smiled at Grace, "Good for you, the little steps make all the difference." She would give the younger woman her trainers number, it was so hard to maintain a healthy work life balance. Maybe they could even exercise together.

Grace half heartedly smiled back, before muttering that the wine better arrive soon.

Alicia turned to Cho, Patrick was saying the man was very learned, but they had never really chatted.

"So Kimball" she started.

"Cho" he interrupted.

"Ok... Cho then, where are you from." Alicia inquired.

"Sacramento" Cho answered.

"I mean originally" she clarified.

"Sacramento"

"Well, the surname Cho, that's Korean right" Alicia tried again.

"Yes" Cho mono-toned.

"Such an interesting history, amazing cultural art too." Alicia had taken an undergraduate course in foreign history and art.

"True." Cho responded.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, with Alicia trying to think of a way to get more than one word answers out the man. She sent a silent thank you to the above when the wine arrived followed swiftly by Jane.

Jane came back like a whirlwind, all talk and jokes, the table seemed to release a collective sigh of relief. Every one got through their meals without any unpleasant surprises, though Lisbon could hear Grace's stomach rumbling throughout. The salad had clearly barely dented her hunger.

The evening ended early enough with excuses about work in the morning. They all walked out together, waving goodbye to Jane and Alicia who were first to their car. Lisbon deliberately held back until they had gone.

"Ok Van Pelt, lets go" She smiled at the red head.

"Huh boss, go where." Grace scrunched her face up, confused.

"We are going and getting burgers, I had to listen to your stomach for the last hour, and that small piece of fish and tiny salad I had, was never going to fill me up. So what do you say, there's a great joint ten minutes from here" Lisbon began ushering her to her car, glad she had only a small glass of wine.

"Wait" Rigsby called catching up with them, "Did you say burgers? I'm starving."

"You ate your dinner." Grace laughed.

"It was tiny" Rigsby defended "These fancy places never fill you up."

"I'm with him, even I'm still hungry" Cho added, having silently joined the group to hear what the gathering was about.

Lisbon laughed at the ridiculousness of the situation, standing in one of the finest restaurants in the county, all wanting greasy burgers. They joked all the way to the burger joint with Rigsby doing an incredibly accurate French accent.


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors note: So I truly admire those who were publishing over the Xmas period, I am really not that organised! plus I tend to work in quiet and my house had the same noise level as an airport runway, so sorry for the delay. **

**I'm sneaking in this chapter before more visitors arrive, my sis got married so its craaaazy here, therefore, the numerous mistakes are mine.**

**Belated Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!**

**Disclaimer: Nope, the rights for the mentalist and the no doubt numerous royalties were not left under the tree for me.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jane swanned around yet another gallery opening, watching Alicia schmooze her way through pontifical frauds and wannabes. The elite of Sacramento, supposedly here for their alleged love of art, but really comparing notes on who has more money while showing their general lack of taste and manners.

He was bored, he hated being bored. He nabbed a passing champagne, swallowed it down and grabbed another. He had behaved himself for the most part since Red John's demise, he only felt the need to stir things up when he came across the overly pretentious or the unjustifiably judgemental.

While there was plenty of those type of people here, he was on a tight leash and would not endanger Alicia's career. Unlike the C.B.I, where there where structured guidelines and people followed protocols, he probably couldn't talk his way out of it with this group.

He wandered to a more secluded area that he had been in earlier where few people had remained after the initial introduction to the gallery pieces. It was now empty except for a security guard who was shifting back and forth on his feet. He looked suspicious, yes he was definitely hiding something.

Jane's curiosity was peaked. He sidled over, creeping quietly behind the man. His mind whirring with possibilities; murder, robbery, counter fitting. The guard snuck a small object out of his pocket, looking around before turning his attention to the small device.

Jane put his hand on his phone, his finger hovering over Lisbon's number.

"What have you got there?" Jane asked loudly to make the man jump.

"Eh nothing sir, I've got nothing, I mean I'm eh checking...something" he finished lamely. Jane watched as the man in his late forties, turned an impressive shade of purple with embarrassment. Definitely not a criminal mastermind so.

Seeing Jane's sceptical look and phone in hand, he sheepishly admitted defeat and tuned what was in his hand.

"Please don't tell anyone but it's a crucial game" he pleaded removing his thumb from the speaker.

Jane laughed as he heard the sounds of an ice hockey game and viewed the tiny players on the screen.

"Don't worry I wont reveal your terrible secret" Jane mocked "That is, if I can join you" he added.

The man accepted and they huddled together and watched the rest of the game. Jane thought to the last time he had been at a game, it had been several months previous with the team and Alicia. There had been talk of getting season tickets that night. Alicia had sited many reason from her job to other functions they were supposed to got too, as to why she could not go, she had said it was fine by her if he went with the team though.

He had considered it but in the end Jane decided to decline. The team however had got them and was no doubt currently at this game.

He was aware he had missed many nights out, dinners, games and drinks. He hadn't known how it had happened, it just had. He wasn't available at the drop of a hat any more but with the case loads they had, well after work, he tried to spend time with Alicia.

He realised he missed them, he wanted to be there, he should be there.

XXXXXXXXXX

Alicia strolled into the quiet, white room, finding her boyfriend deep in conversation with a security guard. He was so strange sometimes, she wondered just why he had to find the most random person in the entire building to befriend, but that was Patrick. Half of Sacramento's creme de la creme was here and he was with the staff, still his eccentricities were one of the reasons she loved him.

"Patrick" she called.

"Oh hi, is the party over?" he glanced at his watch in amazement.

"Yes darling, everyone is finishing up, it went well, I was surprised I didn't see you more?"

"I'm sorry, I just didn't feel up to putting on a show tonight" Jane gestured tiredly.

"Oh ?" Alicia inquired.

"Bye Frank, have a good night." Jane called as he walked towards his girlfriend.

Alicia wrapped her arms around him as they started walking towards the exit. She looked up at his face, her brow crinkled in concern.

"Is everything ok?" she stroked his cheek, worried about him.

"It's fine I'm just tired, I guess I'm just realising how fast the last few months have gone by."

"Well in good company time flies" she smiled at him.

"True" he half heartedly returned hers.

XXXXXXXXXX

Jane woke up that night around three. His skin was slick with sweat, his heart pounding. He had tangled himself in the sheets, trying to get away from the horrific images his mind had conjured up.

Jane walked downstairs to get some water and away from the scene of his imagined fears. Silently leaving the room, he left Alicia still embroiled with Morpheus. Out of the room, he released the breath he was holding, it came out in short gasps.

He hadn't had a nightmare since a month after Red John had died. They had been on an out of town case and a bloody hand print on the wall had set him off. His yells had alerted Lisbon in the next room and they spent the night holding each other, as Jane cried out years of pent up anguish. It had been cathartic, freeing and cleansing, so he was surprised by his dreams tonight.

He had been in an old building, trying to find the team, he could hear them but couldn't locate them. Their voices came from every direction, calls for help, distorted pleas and shouts. He had followed the sound of Lisbon's voice to a dark and dank basement.

He had kept looking and looking but not finding her, until at the end of a corridor, he happened upon a door. His heart had clenched as he opened it, revealing a wall covered in blood. Opening it further, he could see matted brown hair and a delicate hand clutching a cross. He had woken up before he could see what he assumed was her mutilated body.

He leaned over the sink, clutching his glass, staring out the window at the night sky. Nine months ago he would have called her, could have called her. In one minute he would have been reassured that she was ok, they would have laughed until he forgot his fears. So why did he feel like he couldn't any more. It would disturb her, and it grated on him he was unable to show a simple act of caring.

He had isolated himself from his friendships. It had been so easily done, too many noes and they just stopped asking. He had stopped paying attention as well, was Cho still with Elsie or had he given into his carnal desires for Summer? And Rigsby, had he finally decided Sarah or Van Pelt? and if was Van Pelt, had he helped her through her issues or was she still hurting?

And then there was Lisbon, was there someone else now making her smile and blush? If he had called tonight would a man have answered the phone, he vaguely remembered her dating someone recently.

His thoughts spiralled around and around as he watched the navy night sky overtaken by the golden dawn.

XXXXXXXXXX

The next morning, Jane decided he was going to leave his car behind and travel with Lisbon. He really had pulled away from them all and he missed his friends. Approaching the car he saw Cho climb in the passenger side. He and Lisbon were in deep conversation. He supposed this was their normal routine now.

"If it's alright with you both, I think ill ride with you guys", he called to them.

Lisbon shrugged "Sure, has your contraption broken down again?" she mocked.

"No just thought I'd like the company. Get that Friday feeling and all" he smiled.

"You ok, you look tired" her eyes took in his under eye bags.

"Thank you Lisbon, but I'm fine." he answered, wary of worrying her.

They all got in the car and Lisbon began talking again to Cho. Jane watched from the back seat, as they bantered back and forth about whether darts was a real sport or not. Cho was defending it while Lisbon vehemently denied its sporting merits.

It was a pleasant interaction but just a further reminder to him, how far he had gone. He used to be the passenger seat person, he habitually provided the banter, he didn't even feel right interrupting them to inject a view point.

It was thankfully a short drive. Stepping out of the car he was greeted by Van Pelt and Rigsby's quick hello. They both eyed his emergence from the car with surprise.

"Car broke down?" Rigsby asked causing Cho and Lisbon to chuckle.

"No just thought I'd change it up" he smiled. They both narrowed their eyes in suspicion.

"Whatever it is Jane, not today." Grace warned.

"I don't no what you mean Grace, and am I to infer that every other day my antics are allowed? Or is it specifically this Friday you wish to go home on time?" Jane groused, what was with them.

"Eh no, that's not it I mean..." Van Pelt stumbled over her words.

"No. No misbehaving at all, _ever,_ can we focus please." Lisbon interrupted.

"So what have got boss" Rigsby asked, trying to brake the tension.

"78 year old man found at the end of a ravine, Stab wound to the heart." Lisbon read from her notes.

Jane waited as they all followed Lisbon towards the body, remaining a few steps behind. He watched them all as they went. He really would have to step his game up, to make amends.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The case was easily solved and he had been amused to see Grace run out at six, ahh definitely a date. So she was doing better and Rigsby was still with Sarah. He felt better knowing these things and Jane, mind eased somewhat, spent the weekend relaxing and catching up on sleep.

He was surprised to find a conspicuously absent Lisbon on the Monday morning. He waited and waited but she was a no show. Finally, right as he thought he might actually bore a hole through the glass in her office window from staring so intently, Cho approached him.

"We have a case" was all he said before turning and walking to the elevator.

"Shouldn't we wait on Lisbon" Jane asked running after him.

"We'd be waiting a while for her to fly back from Chicago." Cho responded.

"She's in Chicago?" Jane asked in confusion. What the hell, how did he not know this.

"Yeah, you know this, she has been talking about it for ages. Two weeks with her family" he said distractedly pressing the button repeatedly.

"Two weeks? She'll be gone two weeks?, when did she decide this?" Jane voice had gotten desperate.

"I'm pretty sure she booked it a month ago, she definitely mentioned it when we were out for the bears game." Cho reminded him.

"I wasn't there" Jane said sadly. Those regrets he had were increasing.

"Oh yeah you had a function or something, right a charity?" Cho replied distractedly watching the doors that still hadn't opened.

"No that was the time before, an art gallery Alicia's friend was opening" Jane mumbled.

"oh ok, well anyway she has mentioned it a few times before that too. Since Annie was doing or getting something she decided to go."

Finally the doors pinged open. Cho went inside, glad to get going and hopefully away from Jane's incessant Lisbon questions. Jane remained silent as they descended and all the way to the car, lost in his thoughts.

Cho opened the SUV doors, taking the drivers seat. Jane sat in beside him. Before Cho could turned on the engine, his phone beeped a message. Cho opened it and let out a guffaw. Jane was surprised, he almost never heard him laugh. He quickly dialled a number, Jane listened intently as he spoke his side of the conversation.

"Hey... how you doing?...good fun?... Yeah that's why I'm calling... fine you were right I was wrong, I said you were right... I'm not saying it a third time. Yeah... that sounds fun, nah the usual on our way to a case . K well I'll talk to you soon have a good time...bye." Cho hung up smiling to himself.

"Elsie?" Jane inquired.

"Hmm, no that was Lisbon" Cho answered turning on the engine, pulling out of the car park.

"Really? Hows she doing? Is everything ok?" It hadn't sounded like something was wrong.

"Huh? She's great she was out last night and just sent me a picture." Cho was really starting to miss the disinterested Jane of the past few months, especially to this new panicky Jane.

"May I see" Jane asked feeling left out. He didn't like the pang of jealousy that he had felt at their banter and just why was she texting Cho and not him.

Sure" Cho tossed him his phone. Jane opened the picture message. It was of a grossly over weight man, with thick bottle cap glasses, throwing a dart and Lisbon had added the caption: an athlete in his prime with a question mark.

The easy friendships between the team, the nights out, all the fun they seemed to be having, he worked with the team for years and they had never acted like this.

"Cho, can I ask you a question?" he was mad at his exclusion and his jealousy was full force now.

"Can I stop you?"

"No, how come you all are so close now, it feels like I was the reason we never did personal, because as soon as I get a girlfriend you all start hanging out?" Jane looked at him, his face remained calm but his feelings were clearly hurt, his eyes betraying him.

"We always hung out Jane, you mean why so often and how come Lisbon does now?" Cho let out an exasperated sigh, it looked like they were having this conversation one way or another.

"No. well yes, was it me?" Jane really didn't like how needy his voice sounded.

"Yes" Cho responded.

"What? Why?" Jane had expected a reassuring no, that it was all just a coincidence.

"It's not in a bad way Jane but when you changed, Lisbon changed. We were no longer walking on egg shells, waiting for you to kill Red John or go postal. Since you've done it once and the other guy did it once, we figure he's dead dead. So now what was left to fear?" He summarised.

Cho missed Lisbon, she always knew how to handle their crazy consultant and his random breakdowns. That and she also knew when to be quiet.

He continued on before Jane could get in an interruption, he'd rather finish this little chat.

"Plus after a few months it was obvious you were cool. When he died, you became I dunno lighter and with Alicia you just relaxed completely. You realise you tell us your plans now so you can get home faster. You don't mess up much so Lisbon had way less paperwork. When you started dating a side effect was Lisbon got free time." He finished hoping it would be the last of it.

"So basically I trapped the woman in a sea of paper work" Jane questioned bitterly.

No such luck Cho mused, he decided to tread a bit lighter or they would never finish this conversation. He'd talked more in the past twenty minutes than he had in the last week.

"Na it wasn't like that but I guess Lisbon wanted a life too, hell if you can do it any one can." Cho joked.

"Jeez thanks" Jane smiled lightly.

"Well there was Grace too" Cho added.

"What about her?" Jane shifted to see Cho's profile.

"After she shot Craig, she was darker, hurting and a bit broken. With you finally stable, Lisbon turned her saviour complex on her. Grace didn't need company on a couch , chats over tea or hiding in a dirty, mildewed attic."

"It wasn't that bad" Jane chimed in.

Cho threw him a disbelieving look before continuing, "She likes yoga and people, company really, so Lisbon gave her that and I guess along the way liked it enough to keep going. Do you know the CBI women do drinks and dancing once a month, not just ours, like all of them. That is one scary ass kicking group."

"That I would like to see" Jane smiled thoughtfully.

They pulled into the parking lot that was swarming with people. Cho was beyond grateful to get out of the car and away from Jane, Lisbon really was a saint.

Their conversation thankfully over, Cho focused on the case details. He could see Jane walking around the body but was aware he was only half paying attention, his mind clearly elsewhere. He was decidedly sending him home with Rigsby.


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note: Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favourite'd and story alerted me! I couldn't believe how many people did. I have been terribly remiss in my replies and even acknowledging the wonderful people who reviewed the story so far, especially those who went chapter by chapter, wow and cheers. **

**You guys are great so a big big thanks to Brown Eyes Parker Amri91 MeltedChocoButton, Ravenclaw Samurai, Totorsg and AVG18. **

**I P. M'd those I could but for those I couldn't; **

**Camille** (Glad I'm making you laugh, comedy is not my strong point as I find everything funny. Jane's scene with Lisbon is next!)

**Evonna** (Glad you feel the characters are realistic, it's hard trying to make them do what you want while remaining true to who they are.)

**Bethany** (I read that book years ago, I wonder if it was a subconscious decision ;) )

**Kate** (Thanks for the encouragement)

**Lizzy **(The pointers were a great help, it's why I'm here to improve!)

**MissDonnie** (Thank you you're very sweet)

**Things are settling down here finally so I'm a bit quicker at updating and I have Lisbon's return next chapter almost done but real life keeps getting in the way!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the mistakes , now on with the fun!**

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Rigsby was at his wits end. Lisbon had been gone a week and Jane was driving everyone nuts. Cho had quickly fobbed him off permanently to his care, after a particularly eventful case. Van Pelt had used the excuse that she was needed at base, to avoid Jane, leaving him left holding the proverbial overgrown baby.

Jane kept trying to get him to play along with his games, kept trying to make up for lost time and worse kept trying to make him into Lisbon. He needed a break or he was flying to Chicago and dragging Lisbon back by the hair. What the hell happened? Jane had barely been around for almost a year and bam right as Lisbon leaves, they get a visit from the ghost of Jane past.

He had ditched Jane in the car park and rode the elevator in peace, the first time in a week. He stomped towards Cho's desk.

"Cho we need to talk" Rigsby interrupted.

"Yeah what's up ... you all look stressed" Cho answered barely glancing at Rigsby.

"Its about Jane" he growled, knowing full well Cho knew what was causing him grief.

"What about him? and where is he?" Cho glanced around.

"Dunno, don't care. He is driving me nuts. He keeps asking me questions, _really_ personal questions."

"Like what?" Cho was actually interested now.

"Like everything, Sarah, Van Pelt, he is just short of asking how many times a day I go." Rigsby complained.

"Rigsby it cant be that bad." Cho returned to his work.

"Yeah? cool then, you partner with him so, recap the last eight months of your personal life, work life and the lives of anyone Jane has ever encountered." Rigsby turned to walk away.

"Rigsby, I'm the boss, I paired you with him and it will remain that way until Lisbon returns." Cho was all for the abuse of power if it kept Jane away from him.

"That's next Monday and I want to shoot him or myself, but mostly him. I flipped off my safety earlier, Cho my hand did it separate of my brain." Rigsby waved his hand in front of Cho's face for emphasis.

Cho continued signing his name to the files in front of him, ignoring Rigsby's rant.

"And what's with the radio tuning thing? Just choose a station already" Rigsby whined.

"I don't know and I don't care, I've paperwork." Cho gestured towards his desk.

"Cho I'm your friend, you have to take over." He pleaded.

"Being your boss trumps that."

"He mentioned double dating." Rigsby hissed.

Cho laughed enjoying Rigsby's discomfort, "Go for it then."

"I can't"

"Why not?"

"You know why, _Alicia,_ she is abrupt, condescending and she acts far superior to everyone."

"So?"

"Jane's paying attention again, not just driving to the scene, taking a quick look, reading our notes and then telling us who did it. His scary superpowers are back full force and they've lasered in on me." Rigsby tried to suppress a shudder.

"Again so what?" Cho sighed, quickly growing bored of this conversation.

"I don't get what he sees in her or why he's with her, and he'll know." Rigsby whispered looking around fearful of being overheard.

"Really you can't see what Patrick Jane has in common with an abrupt woman, who belittles people and who thinks she is smarter than everyone else. Are you serious?" Cho snorted incredulously.

"Well when you put it that way, I guess, but still I don't enjoy going out with her, she insults me." Rigsby justified.

"She doesn't get she is being offensive, she _is_ very smart and she does have good qualities." Cho leaned back in his chair.

"Yeah maybe if you're sleeping with her and get to see those qualities naked. Please, you gotta cover for me or something. I don't want to hurt Jane's feeling and Sarah'll rip her a new one. You and Elsie are far more tactful." Rigsby pleaded.

"Hello gentlemen, Rigsby I lost you there, so what has you two so deep in conversation?" Jane perched himself on the desk.

"We were talking bout a guys night out, you in?" Cho lowered his head to the paperwork so Jane couldn't see the lie too easily.

"Sounds great" Jane smiled.

"Oh and tomorrow you're paired with Van Pelt, she needs some field time" Cho informed Jane.

"Thank you" mouthed Rigsby.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Having successfully caught up with the guys with a couple of evening of beers, pool and chats. Jane turned his attention to Van Pelt. Alicia had been working hard gathering a collection for an over seas buyer so he had had plenty of time to hang around the boys, so now it was her turn. He was going to take her out for a nice lunch and a chat.

He was grateful he had eased back into easy camaraderie with Cho and Rigsby. When he was out with them long before Alicia had come along, he had always felt a bit of a third wheel so their current closeness didn't really bother him.

Lisbon used to joke that if she could ever find a relationship with a man, as strong as their bromance she would be set for a very happy life. He laughed at the memory. Had it not indirectly lead to Van Pelt being shot, he was sure she would have taken to calling them after Sam's underlings nickname of Burt and Ernie, at least to him.

Opting to stay behind during the legwork stage of the case gave him ample time to reconnect with the teams rookie. It wasn't like he wasn't having much fun on cases these days. He tried to goad Cho but all he got for his efforts was a blank face, a slightly furrowed brow and eventually handcuffed to the steering wheel.

Rigsby had been a little more fun, but when it came to back and forth he just couldn't get into the rhythm, also Rigsby tended to ride with Grace so he was delegated to the back seat so she could sit up front.

He felt like a child, watching his parents talk without involving him. He also no longer had the desire to drive by himself any more.

He watched as Grace returned to her desk placing down several files. He hoped he could convince Grace to come to lunch. He was aware that women took more effort when it came to getting back into their good graces, no pun intended.

If he couldn't persuade Van Pelt that he valued all their friendships, then he had no hope of convincing Lisbon. He was really missing Lisbon's company and hoped on her return that he could perhaps take back his seat privileges.

He had a plan to burst the tyre of her SUV, so she would have to catch a ride with him if she didn't offer it to him willingly. He was well aware that they needed two cars and Cho would automatically go back to sharing with the others.

And if he didn't, well he knew how to create a power surge to over heat the seat warmer if, damaging the SUV didn't work.

His phone vibrated again. Alicia was looking to make lunch arrangements. He ignored it, he didn't feel like answering just now, he was engaged in a plan and hated to be distracted.

He wandered over to Grace, sitting on the files on her desk, he forced her to look up at him quizzically.

"Van Pelt my dear, you look positively famished, let me take you out to lunch"

Van Pelt narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

"Or if you are to busy I can bring you something back? You need a rest and food, my dear, if only to fuel yourself through what feels to be twenty files. Lisbon would kill me if I let you waste away" Jane added, with his mega watt smile, seeing the moment she mentally consented.

"You know what Jane, lunch sounds great, I am tired. Thanks" Van Pelt returned his smile.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note: I really wanted to update quickly as, while I wanted to show Jane getting back into everyone's lives again, I also really wanted to bring Lisbon back too. So I've worked on this one quite a bit and forgone the usual uses of my spare time, meaning my poor doggy hasn't gotten her walks but thankfully she's lazy enough that sleeping on the bed makes her equally as happy or so I tell myself. This one just kept getting bigger so apologies for how much is crammed in.**

**Disclaimer: I got nada, zip, zero, except boundless excitement at the prospect of the stupid hiatus being done tonight. Woop woop.**

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Jane and Van Pelt enjoyed the sunshine as they walked to main street. Jane passed comment that it wasn't supposed to last very long and rain was on the way. Van Pelt hummed in agreement, not really listening, she was exhausted and missed Lisbon's presence, even just for a simple stress releasing chat.

"So where do you want to eat," she asked when they arrived at the start of Main street.

"How about 'le chat qui fume?" Jane suggested.

"That's a four star restaurant, I can't afford that." Van Pelt countered.

"Don't worry it's my treat," Jane smoothed over.

"_Oh God,_ how bad is this play that it requires a four star restaurant to convince me? What do you need me to be, girlfriend, sister...daughter?... no costumes." She released a dejected breath, she really didn't have the energy to fight him.

"No there is no game afoot... wait... what...daughter? I'm not that old, that you could be my daughter." Jane replied indignantly.

"Yeah keep telling yourself that...fine there's no scheme and you're paying, but any talk of a plan, I mean any, if I suspect for one second your playing me, then I'm going to throw a drink in your face and storm out so all the people think you're a lecherous jerk, got it?" Van Pelt poked him hard in his chest so he got the message.

"Crystal clear, I must say you are very suspicious these days." Jane put on his best wounded face.

"Yeah that's what comes from working with a con man." Grace scoffed, "remember drink, face, yeah?"

"Of course, now shall we?" Jane held the door open for her to enter. Really though she should know nothing phases him, especially not public humiliation, threatening him actual bodily harm and meaning it is a far more effective measure.

They entered the restaurant and were seated towards the back. Grace looked around at the décor, it was a stunning Rococo inspired room. The pastels stunningly offset by the gold gilding. So beautiful, Jane didn't know how lucky he was to be able to afford these 'treats' as he called them.

Though she guessed with his fussy new girlfriend, this type of place was probably all he frequented these days.

"Grace, your scowling," Jane had watched Van Pelt's thoughts wander with her eyes.

"Sorry I guess I just don't get the menu," she covered.

"That's hardly it, but if you wish to pretend it is by all means do. I recommend the Chestnut soup with crème fraiche and the spinach souffle, I think you'll love it." Jane figured he may as well play along for now.

Imagine he once thought Lisbon was easy to read, well compared to Lisbon's translucency, Grace was glass. Though these days Lisbon had gotten far better at hiding from him and reading him, he was proud.

"As long as it's not a bloody salad" Van Pelt murmured in acquiescence.

Rigsby was right he was focused again. She had had to listen to a twenty minute rant about Jane the other day, but when she had rode with him to a scene, it had been peaceful enough so she had dismissed Rigsby. To her detriment it seemed.

Jane tried to hide the smile twitching about his lips, he wondered if Grace had realised how many of Lisbon's traits she had taken on.

The waiter arrived over and they placed their orders, with Van Pelt following Jane's suggestions.

"So how is your new beau." Jane asked leaning in.

"What new beau?" Grace played innocent.

"Grace, please."

"What?"

"Graaace." Jane dragged her name out, throwing her a withered look. Really? Was she really going to lie to him again.

Van Pelt huffed out an angry breath. "Fine Jane he's good, though after three months he's hardly new."

"Wow three months that's great." Jane smiled.

Van Pelt had enough, his knowing smile, as if he was party to her relationships, this nosiness, the case, the tiredness it was too much.

"What's this really about Jane? this sudden interest in the team again?" she snapped.

"I'm sorry Grace. I know I've been absent but I'm trying now." He paused as their food arrived waiting until the waiter left before he continued.

"I've behaved badly, but truly, it wasn't intentional. I just got distracted and I did try to get everyone out together initially, it just didn't work out, nobody gelled," he explained.

"I wonder why that was."

"If you have something to say Grace by all means say it." Jane was tired of beating around the bush and Van Pelt was completely over-reacting to her slight snub.

"Forget it Jane, our foods getting cold lets just eat, I'm tired from the case and liable to say something I regret." Van Pelt knew she was being a bit irrational and really wanted to just get back to the office. She started to eat after a minute of silence. Jane followed suit but continued to stare at her intently.

Grace let her eyes move around the room, taking in the visual feast while her taste buds rejoiced at the equally rich and wondrous food. She was from a big family, ignoring the person across from you because of an argument was piss easy to her.

Finishing off the last of her food, Van Pelt tried to resist her sudden urge to lick the plate clean. It was amazing. She settled back in her seat and finally met Jane's eyes, that she had been studiously ignoring for twenty minutes.

"I don't have to ask if you enjoyed that" Jane tried to break the ice.

Grace umhum'd her agreement, following the age old adage if you have nothing to say say nothing at all.

"Grace this is crazy I'll just say it for you, you don't like Alicia."

"That's not strictly true."

"Oh please." Jane scoffed.

"Really, really are we going to do this now? Fine." She hissed, all she wanted was food and sleep.

"While your girlfriend is rude, overbearing and generally a bit of a spoiled princess. It's not that I don't like her per se, it's that I don't like who you are with her." Grace finished her rant before it took off, trying to calm herself and squash what else she wanted to say.

Jane was taken aback by Grace's words. He watched the fire in her eyes and her shallow breaths, as she visibly tried to compose herself. He could also tell there was far more to this than he had anticipated.

"Continue... I can see there's more." He asked knowing her guard was down, the exhaustion from the case and stress left her likely to tell him what was on her mind.

"She was your rebound, you idiot. What the hell are you doing choosing your bounce back over your friendships? who does that?"

He was getting angry this was the woman he cared for, that she was so casually ripping through.

"Why Grace I never knew you cared so much."

"Don't make a joke of this Jane, we both know that I'm not talking about me. While I wasn't impressed at the team being replaced so easily, I can't believe what you did to Lisbon." Oh crap she had gone too far. This is why doctor's recommend more that three hours sleep. Stop now, no more. Please let her big trap stay shut.

"Did she say something?" Jane regarded her with a new intensity.

"Of course not. Like Lisbon would ever say anything, she was glad you were happy." Grace shook her head to clear it, mentally repeating the words shut up, shut up, shut up.

Jane could see Grace clamping up, he had to stop her.

"Fine then, what exactly did I do to Lisbon, that had offended _you_ so grievously." He taunted.

"I'm her friend."

"So?" Jane used flippancy to rile her right back up, there is a reason they are called fiery red heads. Boom, he saw her snap again, anger from eyes to mouth in milliseconds.

"You cast her aside Jane. All the years of caring, protecting and supporting you. God not to mention her unrelenting friendship...and as soon as you feel a bit better, as soon as your goal is achieved... she is replaced instantly by _Bitch Barbie_. As if she never mattered."

Tears of frustration welled in Van Pelt's eyes. Sure Lisbon had never shown the pain and certainly never said anything but she knew, it was there, how could it not be.

"It wasn't like that Grace, I value Lisbon." Jane added softly.

"Funny way of showing it."

"Did she... was she upset?"

"Don't worry as usual she was, and is fine. It genuinely is your loss."

"I haven't lost Lisbon, I'll make it up to her." He stated, silently praying he was correct.

The thought of losing Lisbon made him feel physically sick. "Thank you Grace for your candour, I appreciate what you have said, even if I don't agree with your thoughts on Alicia."

"I'm sorry Jane that was completely without tact, I'm just crabby with exhaustion I'm so sorry." Van Pelt felt awful she wished she could have gone back in time and refused his offer. The expensive dinner was now churning in her stomach.

"Honestly I appreciate your views, it's why I asked you and I will try make it up to Lisbon and you too I hope."

Grace saw the truth in his eyes, she felt awful at snapping at him, but months of seeing him disappear on the team, on Lisbon had built up a lot of resentment. It looked to her as if Jane had been using Lisbon, like Craig had used her, solely for a purpose. She hoped he was going to try right things between them.

"We'll be fine Jane I'm sure." Grace shrugged.

Jane nodded in agreement oh they would be fine no doubt, he was more worried about getting back into Lisbon's good books. Grace's misdirected anger aside she was empathetic, but he hoped she was just over reacting. Her words left him with enough doubt to be worried.

His weekend was most certainly going to be spent plotting.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Jane was practically bouncing the day of Lisbon's return. He had bought two tickets to a Jazz gig for the Friday two weeks away and he was going to get their friendship back on track. He was humming one of the bands melodies, he loved jazz, she loved jazz, perfect.

"You're awfully cheerful this morning." Alicia came up behind him in the kitchen, snaking her arms around his waist, "any particular reason?"

"Nope, just happy," he answered, stirring his scrambled eggs.

"That's what I like, a satisfied man," she snagged a piece of toast from his plate, leaning up to kiss his cheek. Jane had to cover a sudden desire to move his face away. That was odd he thought, where had that come from.

Alicia sat down chewing the toast and flicking through the paper.

"So, I'm nearly finished up all the craziness, a couple more weeks and I'm all done. So what do you want to do on the weekend of my freedom, I hear there are some good plays starting, or we could have a get reservations for a nice dinner?" she asked, watching as he spooned his breakfast onto a plate.

"Either sounds good but make it the Saturday, I have plans next Friday."

Alicia's eyes narrowed, "Plans? With who? I've been so busy I figured we would spend the whole weekend together."

Jane thought to all the recent outings he had missed, Alicia usually persuaded him to go elsewhere and that wasn't just the team nights, but quite a few of his interests had been sidelined.

He tended to go with whatever made her happy, though she never made him directly, he still felt as if he didn't want to let her down. Added to that she had become uncomfortable regarding his friends as they never properly bonded. He decided it was best not mention the actual truth, it could be misconstrued.

"I have a date with the CBI," he covered smoothly, " I pulled the late shift cover."

"Cant someone else do it for you?" she pouted, "I've barely seen you and I missed you terribly."

"Nope, I have used up all my excuses and its just one evening, you'll cope." Jane finished his breakfast quickly before glancing at the clock, "I'd better go, have a good day, darling."

"You too, I love you." She leaned over kissing him.

"Yeah me too" Jane called, as he practically skipped out the door.

He was far earlier than he needed to be, but he wanted to pick Lisbon up her favourite coffee. A welcome back gift of sorts. The sun shimmered in the cerulean blue sky, he breathed in deep, it really was a beautiful day.

XXXXXXXXXX

Lisbon got in early but not as early as two member's of her team, judging by the coat on Van Pelt's chair, or the piping hot coffee on her desk.

She was surprised to see the drink there, a cream paper cup standing out against the dark brown wood of her desk.

She looked at the drink with suspicious confusion. Gourmet and aromatic, the scent of rich cocoa and hazelnut emanated from it. Only one man would go all the way to that pretentious place three streets over and pay a small fortune for someone else's coffee, but why?

Lisbon didn't get to contemplate the drink for long, as a bright red haired blur engulfed her in a hug. Lisbon still wasn't overly comfortable being affectionate, but Van Pelt sure as hell seemed determined to change that.

"Hi boss, how was Chicago? Was it cold? did you see much? how was the family?" Grace fired question after question at her, in excitement.

"Good thanks, it was great seeing everyone... what were the other twenty questions." Lisbon laughed

"Sorry, how was Annie's award ceremony and ...ooh something smells good, an indulgence for the first day back?" Grace asked, her eyes flicking over to the coffee.

"I guess, em Annie's ceremony was wonderful, she looked so lady like, though she'd kill me if she heard me say that."

"Ha... reminds me of someone else I know. You still have time before you start, do you wanna accompany me to the cart outside, your coffee's made me need one. You can give me all the details and photos if you have any?" Van Pelt hinted.

"Sure, I'll probably not get much of a break today so I can put off my e-mails for five minutes." Lisbon smiled at the young woman's enthusiasm.

"Great grab your posh coffee and we'll go get me some sludge," Van Pelt jested.

"You know what Grace, I'm in the mood for plain, old, rocket fuel, so why don't you take this one."

"What, why? Boss I couldn't, plus you went to the effort to pick it up."

"I honestly don't want it, really all I want basic black and a muffin." Lisbon replied firmly.

Grace's eyes flashed to the coffee and back, sorely tempted and Lisbon sure didn't look like she wanted it.

"You positive?... Ok deal but I buy you the muffin and coffee, they're still probably cheaper than your one coffee."

They chatted amicably on the short ride down, Grace humming contently now and then as she sipped the coffee.

"So tell me all bout Chicago?" Van Pelt persisted as they waited in the short que.

"Everything was great. I stayed a few days with everyone. Each house was crazier than the next, hung out with Annie a lot. I even went out one night with all my brother's, they all got along it was unbelievable. Other than that lets see, I ate loads, walked a lot, enjoyed the cold... ate more." Lisbon joked. She gave her order and stepped aside, waving away Van Pelt's offer to pay.

"So enough about me, how was it while I was away? You see Will again while I was gone?" Lisbon teased, thanking the barista for her coffee. Van Pelt smiled and blushed, ducking her head slightly.

"Maybe." She replied shyly holding the door for Lisbon as they re-entered the building.

"And..."

"It was nice, he's nice."

"Oh lord, nice? The kiss of death for a guy, right next to cute." Lisbon mocked as they entered the lift.

"I like nice. I think we see enough nasty in work, that nice is well, nice" Van Pelt defended.

"I know Grace. Cho told me it was a tough case, did it all go ok?"

"Yeah, it was hard, that reminds me boss, see.. eh... Jane." Van Pelt started.

"Oh crap, what did he do now and how big's the paper work pile. Dammit he's been so good lately." Lisbon scowled.

"No, no, it wasn't work related, see..." Van Pelt tried to explain, unfortunately the elevator doors opened revealing their consultant. His eyes lit up as he saw them both.

"I knew you had arrived ,in my brief absence from the bullpen but you disappeared again." Jane smiled warmly.

"I went for coffee Jane." Lisbon indicated to her beverage, raising her cup. His eyes moved to her drink and then to Van Pelts, his face clouding for a second, his eyes questioning Lisbon's.

"Sadly I have work to do so I'll talk to you both later." Lisbon slipped past Jane towards her office.

Jane moved to follow her but she shut her door firmly.

XXXXXXXXXX

It took several hours before he could get Lisbon alone. Since arriving that morning, she was on the phone, checking emails and having meetings in a desperate bid to catch up quickly.

Jane watched her through her window as he had been relegated to his own couch earlier. It seemingly didn't look good to the higher ups coming in and out of Lisbon's office, to see him napping on his boss's couch.

Jane personally didn't see the difference, if he was napping here or there, it was all the same, he clearly wasn't working, but she insisted so here he was.

Finally, around four, it all seemed to die down. Jane could see her yoga mat poking out from behind her desk, surmising quickly its implications, he had better go now so. Its presence indicated that she would be leaving at five with Grace for a class.

He sauntered in, sitting opposite her, instead of on her couch. Lisbon looked up and smiled. In the dusky light her eyes were luminous. Something was different, ah she had changed her hair again, slightly shorter and more plum, he liked it.

"Your hair looks nice, the new colour compliments your eyes," he watched as her smile got bigger.

"Thanks Jane, you're the only one who noticed," she blushed.

"Oh I'm sure Grace will at your class," he smiled back.

"Ah yes, and if I want to make it I had better get back to my work, so too what do I owe the pleasure of you gracing a seat like a grown up." She cajoled.

Jane passed over the envelope with the tickets. Watching as Lisbon carefully pulled them out, her brow crinkled as she read the writing.

"Jane these have been sold out for ages, I tried to get tickets myself how did you...?"

" I had a few favours I was owed" he peacocked at the praise.

"Wow are you sure about this, I mean I can pay you?"

"I wouldn't hear of it my dear, I know how much you love Jazz." He reassured her.

"Wow, Dave in Ops is going to be so happy, he was dying to go, he loves Jazz even more than me. So how come you and Alicia can't go?" She asked her eyes scanning the details on the ticket.

"What?" Jane was completely caught off guard by her question.

He mentally kicked himself, Oh no, he was an idiot, how could he be so stupid. He had just made a rookie mistake, of course she wouldn't think he was going with her or be asking her, they didn't do those things any more.

"I got the dates mixed up, Alicia and I already had plans, were going to a friends for dinner." He covered, his good mood gone instantly.

"Wow your loss, my gain, thanks Jane, this is so generous, I'm going to go see if Dave is free." Lisbon beamed at him.

At least he made her smile Jane thought, the whole point was to become friends again not lay claim to her free time.

"So are you and Dave..." Jane wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, hiding how annoyed he was that he neither knew this Dave or knew just how Lisbon suddenly did.

"No were _friends_," Lisbon rolled her eyes. "We worked a case together when you took Alicia to Palm Springs," she answered back, as she exited her office.

Sure, Jane thought, friends right. Well this had not worked out at all, he really was off his game. He returned to his couch, to await clocking off time.

He sulked until it was time to go, adding a pissed off grimace to his countenance, when Lisbon signalled him a thumbs up, indicating Dave was indeed free. Damn Dave and damn himself for ignoring his friendships.


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors note: I know its been a while since I updated, but real life is taking up more of my time than I'd like. Add to that I wasn't very happy with 4x11, and genuinely questioned if Simon Baker wasn't so hot, would I actually like his character? All this killed my creativity. Thankfully though, a bout of insomnia later (I write best at 3am) and here we are. **

**I've cut up what I had, in to two chapters, as together it was a really long one, and moved through a natural break. So the next chapter should be up in a couple of days.**

**Reviews: **I love them all, thanks so much! again I pm'd those I could to the others; **Jazz:** what can I say, Jane pain makes my day!, **MeltedChocobutton:** yes, indeed it was, good catch, **Camille:** thank you so much, you are too kind and I'm glad you find it believable as real characterisation is what I strive for most!

**Disclaimer: I don't own it, if I did Lisbon would not be pretending that she neither knew what Jane was doing, or that it was ok. 'Denialblity' my ass.**

XXXXXXXXXX

It was Thursday morning and he had still gotten nowhere with Lisbon. Jane's frustration had made him cranky, so much so, he and Alicia had had a major row the night before. Seemingly he was distracted, oh please, his attention at 50% was the equivalent of others giving 100%, so even if he was 'distracted', she would never notice.

Normally he would have apologised, he had a strict don't go to bed angry rule, but on this occasion he didn't feel that he was in the wrong. She was probably just pissed off that he was spending more time with his friends these days.

Though he had to admit, his innocent comment, that he may not renew his tenancy hadn't helped the situation any. He swore Alicia thought his desire to move literally, meant something deeper figuratively. He was hardly going back to the hotel, so, so what if he moved.

It was a quiet day, scratch that week, in Serious Crimes, Lisbon seemed to be the only one with urgent work. Jane nipped outside to get everyone their respective beverages, although Lisbon had already gotten hers. She seemed to come in caffeine prepared everyday, he missed providing her with her coffee and sugar hit.

Jane took his place on his couch, dropping heavily onto the tan cushions. The others were milling around chatting amicably. Jane wondered just how he could have let himself stray from all this. The familiarity of the situation only furthered his determination to work on Lisbon.

It was consuming him, plans, ideas, schemes, he needed to right everything and fast. He hated how angry Van Pelt had been on her behalf, if she felt even one tenth of that wrath... well he would give anything to make it better.

Despite his desire to right the situation, nothing seemed to go his way. No cases, meant no drive time, no late nights, meant no chats over tea and the near constant presence of Wainwright had him banished to the bullpen.

He had already tried to distract himself from his failures, a brief chat to Cho, about a mutual, favourite authors new release. He had discussed an excellent restaurant with Grace and Rigsby. He had even hidden Wainwright's phone and watched as he looked for it. Still he felt something was amiss.

"Hey Jane, show me a trick, I'm all caught up on my work since yesterday." Rigsby called.

Jane smiled at how easily they had gotten back into their rhythm. He silently thanked the other man's simple countenance.

"Sure, card or Magic?" He offered.

"Magic, I'm thinking..."

"No time for that, I'm afraid." Lisbon threw Rigsby an apologetic smile. "We have a body beside Shortline lake, near Camden Passage West. A big wigs daughter found the body so we're up."

"Details?" Cho asked.

"None yet I'm afraid, apart from dead body. Van Pelt grab your communications gear, we'll have to send details to the office from the location." Lisbon ordered.

"Sure thing boss." Van Pelt scrambled, grabbing lots of various electronical gear, just in case.

"Okay Cho, you're with me. Rigsby and Van Pelt take the larger vehicle in case we need to switch up numbers later with the local P.D."

"Oh I'll take my own car, thanks." Jane remarked snottily, resulting in a raised eyebrow from Lisbon.

"I figured you would." She countered.

He had feared this would happen, so thankfully he had the foresight to place a rather large chunk of glass behind one of Lisbon's wheel. Ah, like a good boyscout, he was always prepared.

They all walked towards the elevator, Van Pelt rushing to catch up, her hands full of electronics.

Rigsby politely took half her load, without asking and Van Pelt smiled in thanks. Lisbon watched the exchange before typing away on her phone, trying to hide her knowing smirk.

Jane caught her eye and grinned too. Lisbon schooled her features, unwilling to admit she had seen the exchange or thought it was sweet. Okay... Jane thought, now I'm getting suspicious.

Once outside Jane held back, allowing Van Pelt and Rigsby to reach their car first. He lengthened the time it took to get to his car, by conveniently parking further away than usual. He waved to Van Pelt as she pulled out and drove past.

Lisbon and Cho got into their car as Jane began opening his door. Pulling it open slowly, he watched as they pulled out of their car park space.

Lisbon heard the glass crunch under the tyre, the unmistakeable sound making her blood pressure rise. She parked and got out of the car to view the damage. Some idiot had left, a now broken bottle on the ground.

The hiss of escaping air from the tyre, matched the sound of Lisbon's breath, as she slowly and violently expelled it through her clenched teeth. She kicked the tyre.

"I'll get the spare" Cho announced, grateful for a reason to leave the side of his angry boss.

Jane appeared beside her "Something wrong?" he asked as if he didn't know.

"Flat tyre." Lisbon grouched.

And now for the pièce de la résistance thought Jane, awaiting Cho's return.

"Bad news boss, the spare is flat too." Cho revealed the rather deflated tyre. Yup preparation was key, Jane grinned to himself.

"You have got to be kidding me... I have to question the capability of the idiots that work here, leaving glass around, not checking the equipment..fools we're surrounded by them." Lisbon ranted loudly.

"Well I can give you a lift Lisbon, while Cho here, waits for triple A or whatever the C.B.I.'s equivalent is." Jane offered, in what he hoped was helpful and not smug tone.

Lisbon watched him, he could see thoughts speeding through her mind, but couldn't pick them out clearly. He really had trained her too well.

"No give Cho a lift, I'll ask for one of the other teams spares." Lisbon turned to go back inside.

"You are our lead agent, I think you should be at the scene, don't you." Jane argued.

"I don't mind waiting or seeing who has a spare." Cho shrugged.

Lisbon pulled out her phone, pressing speed dial.

"Van Pelt you gone far?...good, I need you to come back and get me...flat tyre...don't ask...see you in ten." Lisbon hung up.

"There all solved, I'll ride with Van Pelt. I wanted to discuss the logistics of checking the speed cameras with her anyway. Cho go with Jane, interview Harriet Long, she found the body, I'll call Wainwright he can sort out the tyres, it's hardly our problem." She finished.

Cho turned and walked to Jane's car visibly unhappy about the situation, but too smart to question an already aggravated Lisbon. Jane remained watching Lisbon.

"What Jane?"

"You know Lisbon, some might think you were trying to avoid me."

"Now why would I do that Jane? It would be a pointless endeavour, as we work together."

"I have a few theories." Jane stated.

"Well they will have to wait, Cho's ready to go." Lisbon folded her arms, pointedly finishing the conversation.

Jane stepped in closer to her, leaning towards her, his mouth next to her ear. He waited a brief moment, breathing softly near her neck. Watching as her pulse point quickened, she gave no other outward reaction, though he couldn't see her face.

"Your wish is my command." He teased, his voice low.

"Great, I wish you'd leave." She answered sharper than she intended.

"That wont happen again." Jane responded, letting her see the intensity of emotion in his eyes to further his point.

"So you plan to remain in this car park forever then?" Lisbon deflected.

Jane's lips opened to respond but his reply was cut off by a sharp call from Cho. He decided not to push it further with the silly, stubborn, little woman.

He walked towards his car and to an irate Cho, He could feel Lisbon's eyes on his back. A shiver ran through him, if this was the game she wanted to play, well fine.

"You good to go now? filled your quota of pissing of the boss for the day...yeah... great." Cho pulled on his handle repeatedly, until Jane unlocked it, just to annoy the consultant. He loved the car more than most men loved their girlfriends.

Jane just smiled and took his seat. He now knew for certain that Van Pelt hadn't been far off the mark about Lisbon's hurt feelings and that Lisbon had been avoiding him. New rules and new challenges, that he hadn't fully considered before, but he loved a challenge, especially one involving his pocket rocket boss.

He wasn't totally screwed though, his proximity had garnered a reaction. And the opposite of love isn't hate, it's indifference and she most certainly was not indifferent. He kept smiling the whole drive further aggravating Cho, but he was too happy to try hide it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The interview with the spoiled brat, Harriet Long, had revealed nothing past her spoiled nature. She clearly knew nothing about the murder, but seemed to categorise herself as more of a victim than the deceased. It irked Jane, but he kept himself in check, he was not going to anger Lisbon further today.

He and Cho had nearly reached the rendezvous point, where they were meeting up with the others to pass on their findings to the local cops. As usual they had insisted on being kept in the loop. It was tiresome trying to please everyone. Cho kept squirming in his seat, trying to relieve his back pain. The older seats did nothing for his lumbar support.

Jane pulled up beside the Lisbon's SUV. Only a few squad cars dotted the lot outside the small station. It must be nice to live in such a secure neighbourhood. They traipsed into the room, where the others had already gathered and were summing up their reports.

Cho grabbed a cup of water, knocking back twice the recommended dose of medication, while one hand massaged his lower back. Lisbon watched him, then moved her eyes to Jane's, her silent question easily read. Jane mouthed 'my seats, long drive' and shrugged. Lisbon nodded her head in understanding, turning back to Cho.

"So, Ms. Long, anything significant?" She questioned.

"Nope the usual O.P.P." Cho summed up. "She found the body, called it in, no other info."

"O.P.P ?" Sheriff Buckley inquired.

"Overly privileged princess." Jane supplied.

"Ooh, I could have told you that. She once called for a squad car, because she had a bag stolen, turned out she just left it on the porch. She tried to blame us then, she would try the patience of a saint." Buckley mocked.

Lisbon turned to Jane, her face suspicious. "Did you do something to put her in her place?"

"Nothing, I promise, not that I didn't want too."

"Really Boss, he was in view of me the whole time, she was so obnoxious I kinda wished he had." Cho added.

"Okay...well that sums us up then Sheriff, we'll conduct more interviews at CBI headquarters tomorrow and well keep you informed." Lisbon finished off.

"I appreciate that, Agent" Buckley stood up and shook her hand.

Cho exited first, automatically going towards Jane's car.

"Cho wait, go with Rigsby and Van Pelt, take shotgun and stretch out, rest your back." Lisbon called.

"You sure?"

"Yeah we're not doing the interviews until tomorrow afternoon, go to your doctors in the morning if you need too." Lisbon patted him lightly on the arm.

Van Pelt took the far back seat, placing all her gear beside her so Cho could place his seat back in full recline. Rigsby slid into the driving seat as Cho got comfortable.

"Okay Jane lets go." Lisbon said, once the others had settled and were ready to go.

They remained quiet for the first 45 minutes of the journey, Lisbon had turned on the radio, the music preventing the silence of their situation from becoming awkward. Lisbon had closed her eyes, rolling down the window slightly, so a breeze lightly blew through the car.

Jane had lost sight of the teams car a while ago, their SUV far quicker than his. It was a long empty road, miles and miles of flattened grey dust on tarmac. The defined pools of the headlights, barely broke the darkness of the night, instead highlighting sporadic rocks and parched bushes that dotted the side of the road and little else.

Lisbon let a soft sigh escape her lips, causing Jane's mouth to quirk upwards, he had known she wasn't asleep but certainly hadn't thought she was at that level of relaxation.

"Careful my dear, I might get the idea that you like my car." He teased.

Lisbon snorted, her eyes opening to look at him. "Hardly."

"Liar your relaxed posture and contented sigh, begs to differ."

"Truth?" She asked. Jane nodded eagerly.

"It's the radio, the music sounds so much better out of these speakers. It has more base, sounds older, smoother you know, like a caress."Lisbon blushed at her words.

"It reminds me of those 50's drive ins. A better time, more innocent. I guess, so when I close my eyes and listen, it feels like I'm in another era and I can forget the horrors of what we see daily." She sheepishly confided, annoyed that he had caught her.

"So you like do my car then." Jane reiterated, pleased with this little turn of events.

"Oh no, this clap trap should be in a junk yard, just, before I sent it there, I'd get Mike from electronics to take the radio out and put it in my car." She chuckled at his scowl.

"That hurts, she is a beautiful antique...imagine a junk yard. Cold, cold woman." Jane muttered to himself, ignoring her deliberate ribbing.

They lapsed into an easy silence again. Jane felt this was the best time to bring up the past few months. Its not like she could go anywhere.

"Truth?" he asked tentatively.

"Darth Vader, Luke's father." Lisbon joked.

"Touche Lisbon." Jane glanced over, glad she remembered their past conversations as well as he did.

"I'm sorry."

"Van Pelt shouldn't have said what she said." Lisbon looked away and out to the darkened road.

"I'm still sorry", he had suspected Grace would tell her of their talk.

"Okay." Lisbon mono-toned.

"I missed you Lisbon" Jane added, needing her to understand,.

"I never went anywhere." She said so softly he almost didn't hear it. Lisbon closed her eyes again, her posture visibly more tense.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews, story alerts and favourites. It makes my week. This was meant to be short, somehow it keeps expanding! As promised a quick up date!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it :(**

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Lisbon was relieved when she finally got through her door and in to the safety of her front room. She had failed miserably at keeping Jane at arms length. Just as she had failed miserably, keeping her distance from him the first time round. She had let down her guard momentarily, distracted by the familiarity of the situation, and he had struck.

No matter how much she teased Jane about his car and how bad his seats were for back pain, she had meant what she said about loosing herself to the music. She silently berated herself, she was not supposed to be sharing intimacies with him any more. Well, at least she had kept the small detail that Jane's presence added to her ability to drift away, to herself.

The drive had reminded her of how they were before and more so, how different they are now. Lisbon approached her answering machine, the blinking red light catching her attention. The mechanical voice announced she had five new messages. Grateful for the distraction, she tried to bury her thoughts, back to where they had laid dormant for the last few months.

She smiled as she moved to the kitchen, grabbing some chilled wine and a glass, listening while various friends and family members, awkwardly left messages. No one liked machines, and their voices betrayed their anxieties.

Two calls were from her brothers, thanking her for her visit and saying they will have to return the favour and come to her. It made her heart truly content, at just how much more in her life they were...well now that she was putting in the effort too.

Grace had left a short message, checking that she had survived the journey, saying her cell had been out of range, when she called it earlier. She sent Grace a quick text confirming that she hadn't murdered Jane and hid his body.

Dave called about Friday's gig, followed by Jo, asking if she'd like to go to the movies. The two women had met at yoga and bonded over their mutual love of action films. She would loath to admit to most, that she was at heart, a massive Michael Bay fan. She would call Jo later and see if she was free Wednesday. The messages ended, plunging her apartment into sudden silence.

She grabbed her glass of wine and sat down to think further, her thoughts choosing to disobey her earlier command to go away. Yes she had lost her best friend but had gained several close friends in the interim. Jane meant the world to her, but when you love your friends you let them go, especially if it means they can find happiness.

She had never really looked too hard at their friendship before, he had appeared suddenly in her life, by her side one day and somehow becoming a permanent fixture there. Well for eight years he was, then Red John died, he moved on and so had she...

It was just difficult on days like today when she was reminded of how easy things were between them.

She sighed in frustration, he was determined to 'be friends' again. To try ignore him was like trying to cling to a tree in a hurricane, you can withstand the force for a little while, but eventually you are swept away.

She was grateful in many ways that he had distanced himself, she had needed the shake up. It was not Jane's fault that she had accepted her empty life and that work, not much sleep, work, even less sleep, work and no sleep, was what she let satisfy her.

Turns out that misery likes company and as long as she had him, she stopped trying for more. It had been a shock to the system, to wake up one day and realise you are truly alone, and the only person to blame is yourself.

She was incredibly lucky that she had been able to forge new relationships, though it had taken quite some effort, something that she had not wished to do in the past out of sheer laziness.

As much as her life had improved, she still felt the pain of being cast aside. She knocked back the last of her wine. For years she had avoided dissecting her and Jane too closely and she sure as hell wasn't going to start now. Still maybe they could start afresh, he was different now.

She would let him make amends and let go of her hurt feelings, she was a grown up after all, that and honestly she didn't have a choice where Jane was concerned, he did what he wanted regardless.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

It had been almost a week and Jane had seen the shift in Lisbon's attitude since their car ride home together. He was approaching to where he wanted to be, she wasn't fighting him on it as much. Cho had seen sense and delegated himself back to being partnered with Rigsby and more importantly behind the wheel of the SUV.

He could imagine Cho missed driving and wondered what excuse Lisbon had given him, as to why he wasn't allowed to. She really was a control freak.

Jane prostrated himself across Lisbon's couch waiting for her return. She had been called in earlier to Wainwright's office and he had a terrible feeling that he might be in trouble.

Having restrained his behaviour with the obnoxious Harriet Long, he must have run out of his reserves of goodwill and patience. On meeting James Long, her father, who made dear Harriet look pleasant in comparison, he may have, maybe, hypnotised him to stutter every time he went to insult someone. It had taken he man ten minutes to call Jane a bastard.

Ah, he could see his lovely boss returning, storming through the bullpen. She slammed the door behind her, approaching the couch swiftly despite being laden down with a rather hefty bundle of papers.

"Jane" she hissed

"Yes my dear?" he asked sweetly.

"Don't you dare... what were you thinking... were you even thinking?" Lisbon blurted, anger preventing a coherent chain of thoughts.

"Well you see..." Jane tried to reply.

"Did I ask you to speak, did I ask for your conceited, self involved, opinion? Hmm NO, so shut up and listen." She interrupted.

"Now Lisbon..." Jane sat up on the couch, arms out, in a surrendering gesture.

She cut him off by dropping the paperwork into his lap, causing him to expel a loud 'Ooomph', when it hit target. A malicious smirk broke free on her face for a millisecond, before she continued.

"I don't want to hear it, I've heard it all before. He irked me, he's irksome. Guess what Jane, so are you." Lisbon breathed heavily, fire in her eyes, paying forward the rage Wainwright had put her way.

"Do you think I've nothing better to do than be ripped a new one by Wainwright, then come down here and do hours of work on a Wednesday night, while you swan off home." She demanded.

"Lisbon I'm sorry, really I am, I'll try harder next time. Is there anything I can do." Jane really was sorry and he had no intention of leaving her alone, she should know that.

"Jane, just get out now, give me the papers back and leave." She finished, accepting the paperwork as he stood.

Jane remained in front of her, hoping she would calm. She pointed to the door as best she could and he took the hint, slinking off. She watched him leave the bull pen, before finally sitting down, behind the Kilimanjaro sized complaint.

Several minutes passed, as Lisbon sat staring at the pile on her desk. She would have to call Jo and tell her she couldn't meet her.

Damn Jane, damn him to hell, and she would ensure he brought a toothbrush because she was going to shove it so far up his ass, he would never be rid of it.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a text. Jo had bought the tickets and was looking forwards to meeting up, suggesting a coffee first. This just got worse and worse.

She quickly typed out her reply, explaining that she was unable to make it, due to work. Her finger hovered over the send button. She had looked forward to this, Jo was great company, yeah, as a lawyer, she would understand the last minute demands of the job that lead to her cancelling, but she wanted to go.

She had been eagerly anticipating the evening out, popcorn, enjoying some explosions, sharing a mutual appreciation for whichever buff, tanned and overly masculine man, was going to save the world this time. Lisbon was angry and disappointed.

She could see it all happening again, constant cancelling, hunched over a desk, till one day she died, probably not of a gun shot as everyone figured, but from numerous paper cuts inflicted by turning the pages of the telephone directory sized, slew of reports, she received weekly.

Lisbon was fuming, the more she thought about it, the louder her blood pounded. His good behaviour had lasted SIX days. SIX DAYS, and he was sorry, _sorry, _hardly.

Oh it wasn't like years ago, when she thought he was incapable of behaving like an adult, back when she had believed she was lumped with an oversized, petulant child, unable to function without misbehaving.

No, now she knew better, now she knew that, for the right woman, for someone he truly loves, he can, not only behave, but keep to a regimented schedule. Lisbon made her decision, she deleted the text, writing that she would see her at the cinema's café.

She would come in early, do the paperwork then, she wasn't paid for this crap and it was too slippy a slope, back to where she had come from. Whatever was going on with Jane, she wasn't playing any more. She grabbed her bag and coat slipping out, passing Grace in the hallway.

"Enjoy the movie boss" Van Pelt called.

"Thanks Van Pelt, you sure you can't come?"

"Oh no, I'm calling home tonight, seven Van Pelts on a conference call, that's all the excitement I need for an evening." Grace grinned.

The elevator pinged, the doors opening. "Well next time then and enjoy yourself." Lisbon answered getting in.

"You too boss." Grace walked back in to the bull pen and over to her desk.

She had barely sat down when Jane walked in carrying two hot drinks. Paying no attention to her, he looked towards Lisbon's now dark office, confusion emphasising the lines on his face.

"Hey Grace where's Lisbon?"

"She went to the movies" Grace replied distractedly, turning off her computer and packing her bag for the night.

"I just got a twenty minute lecture about her being stuck here all night due to paperwork." Jane stated, incredulously

"Guess she decided to come in early tomorrow instead... and Jane really, are you seriously going to start pulling this crap again, cos hours of paperwork doesn't help your cause." Grace chided, turning to leave.

"I guess not..." Jane trailed off

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Lisbon came in for seven the next morning, she was tired as the movie had gone on late, but it had been worth it. No one else was in, so she put on the coffee before sitting down.

She pulled the large stack towards her, noticing a stick on red bow, attached to the front. Opening the first page, she saw her signature signed, in all the appropriate places. She flicked through the pages quickly, stopping to scan the longer passages.

They were all done, at least two hours of work was completed and not just filled in, but well written in her words. She pulled out her phone, bringing up Jane's number, it rang once before he answered, the damn man was probably waiting.

"Good morning, I'll take it I'm forgiven." Jane teased.

"Do I want to know how you long you have been able to do my signature?" Lisbon joked.

"Probably not, I'm sorry Lisbon, I should have thought before acting, like I did."He apologised again.

"It's ok Jane, really, and now I know you can not only forge my handwriting, but actually write in, what is a very accurate version of how I write... well I know who'll be doing his own paperwork from here on in."

"Really that's the thanks I get? You really are ungrateful woman." Jane laughed

"Thank you, you expect a thank you, you are the cause of all the extra work, not to mention that I'm in an hour and a half earlier than I need to be." Lisbon pointed out.

"Well this way you can get a head start on anything else outstanding. You can be sure to leave on time for the Jazz group tomorrow night." Jane suggested.

"Yeah, yeah, so you say, but we still don't have our killer yet." Lisbon countered, nervous she would miss them.

"We will, don't worry. We've covered most of our bases, plus I have a plan..."

"Ok Jane, just no hypnotism or craziness, please... look it's early, I'll let you get back to whatever you were doing...Bye Jane and thanks." She hoped he was right.

"Bye Lisbon, any time." He added before hanging up.

Lisbon smiled at the pile, it was good that she could get extra work done before tomorrow night and she really would make Jane do his own paperwork, it might encourage him to behave.


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors note: I've had the next chapter written for ages and I'm churning out chapters to get it posted, purely on principal! I hope to wrap this up in about 5 chapters. It's been fun, but wow is it far longer than I ever thought it would be, so thank you all for sticking with me. So in my haste to post there is no doubt, numerous mistakes, so apologies.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from the mentalist, not even DVD's, but if they ever make a Patrick Jane action figure, especially if it's life sized, I'll be first in line!**

**(Fixed it thanks Kaoh)**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thursday disappeared in a vacuum of scams, interrogations and finally an arrest. All this meant that the evening rolled around quicker than anticipated. The team was on a roll these days, case given, case solved. Jane couldn't help but wonder was it perhaps because they were all becoming more in sync again.

Well almost all, while he was most assuredly on sturdier ground with his lovely boss, he still had a ways to go. Though his enforced, near constant, presence by Lisbon's side, had gained him some familiarity with her, Jane had yet to spend quality time with his brunette firecracker.

He knew he was doing better, he had managed this week, to purchased for her, two coffees and a bear claw. Jane could feel his world righting itself, he had spent a few hours on her couch this afternoon, not to mention their phone call this morning. While all strong indicators that things were improving, but it was not enough.

Lisbon was completing the last of her paperwork, thankfully none to do with him, he had no doubt he would be doing it otherwise. That woman, give her an inch...

"I believe that the case is, infact closed, so whose turn to get pizza is it?" Rigsby called.

Jane watched Lisbon's lips quirk through the glass, ah so she was listening, she must be nearly finished.

"If I recall correctly it's Cho's." Jane answered.

"Thanks Jane" Cho glared.

"Now now Cho, I have a proposition, you may like" Jane smirked.

"Look at you Cho, propositions all over the place from shady characters." Rigsby chided.

Cho shot him a death glare.

"Eh yes unfortunate choice of words," Jane interceded, thinking to himself, only Rigsby would get away with a titbit about _that _sensitive subject.

"What I was suggesting was closed case beers... It's nearly the weekend and we don't have to be in too early tomorrow, to offset our overtime. Plus the first two rounds are on me." Jane looked around for reactions.

"You know what Jane, I could really use a drink" Rigsby assented first, "As long as we get bar food too" he bargained.

"Fine, two rounds and bar food." He agreed, releasing an overly dramatic sigh for effect. This was blatant abuse of his generosity.

"Why not." Cho responded most underwhelmingly, Jane was starting to get irritated.

"Sure sounds fun" Grace chirped. He was never more glad for the young woman and her blessed cheerfulness.

"I'll go ask our fearless leader so." Jane stood to get up, glad to have a reason to interrupt her.

"No need Jane, this is a roofless room and the door is open, ergo I _can_ hear you. Master of observation my ass." Lisbon called, grumbling the last sentence.

Lisbon stood, walking out into the bull pen. The team all sniggered and watched Jane for his reaction. He shrugged, and dropped himself back onto his couch heavily, causing the cushions to whoosh some air out at the sudden contact.

"Careful Jane, your ego's escaping by the sounds of it." Lisbon mocked.

"Ha ha, yes I'm full of hot air, my, my, someone's witty this evening" he answered, not opening his eyes.

"So are you coming boss?" Van pelt asked.

"Sure but only for a couple, between last night and tomorrow night, I'd like to spend at least one evening at home, this week." She smiled, she was glad to spend time with the team, but her tiredness made her acutely aware that it had been a long week.

At least Jane was right, the early start had meant that, bar any unforeseen circumstances, she would be all set to go out tomorrow. Six o clock and she was out of here.

"Great, well are you all done my dear?" Jane checked with Lisbon, she nodded yes, "then what are we waiting for? Lets go." He beamed, as they all got up and walked to the elevator.

"O' Malleys?", Rigsby asked.

"O' Really O' Reillys?", Cho suggested.

"How about 'The Dancing Leprechaun' it has better bar food", Lisbon countered.

"How come all the bars we go to are Irish bars." Grace wondered.

"Asks the fiery red head" Jane teased.

"Hardly Jane, my second name's _Van Pelt._ Anyway Lisbon is way more Irish looking than me." Grace added.

"I suppose freckles, green eyes, one hell of a temper, yes very much an Irish Cailín." Jane ribbed.

"Oh, Póg mo Thóin Jane and thanks a lot Grace." Lisbon groused, though her stern face was betrayed by the amusement in her eyes.

"Sorry boss" Van Pelt laughed. She was so glad things were getting back to normal with the group. She had underestimated Jane. She had thought that he wouldn't put in the effort to spend time with them all, but he had, not to mention his new found dedication to making amends and to get along better.

The elevator doors pinged open and they all squeezed in. Jane guided Lisbon, his hand finding its familiar place in the small of her back. He quickly whipped his hand away, at the unfamiliar jolt of static electricity. The spark had crackled loud enough, that the others heard it, causing them to laugh loudly.

"Thanks for your concern everyone, you will be glad to know I'm fine... Lisbon you need to change you fabric softener, I nearly lost a hand." Jane moaned.

"Are you serious? if it stops you and your inappropriate touching, I'll double up on the dose I use. Think about the profit I could make, selling it as a Jane repellent." Lisbon joked.

The others laughed harder, and Jane laughed with them for show, but his mind was focused elsewhere. Did she really feel he touched her inappropriately? He had always guided her, had it always bothered her?, was he being sleazy, no... he was just being a gentleman.

Ok so he only gestured with Van pelt, rather than placing his hand on her, but that was because she was young and new and he hadn't wanted to frighten her, or give her the wrong idea.

His silent reverie was broken when the others began chatting away as they excited the elevator and the building. They headed directly for the 'Dancing Leprechaun', having all subconsciously consented to Lisbon's choice.

The place was busy for a Thursday night, with many groups clustering together near the bar. The team waved to several other CBI employees, grabbing an emptying booth, much to the annoyance of other patrons that had been there longer.

"Ok order up, everybody having the usual?" Jane asked, once they were all seated. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Oh and the usual food too Jane" Rigsby added, cheekily.

Jane just shook his head and went to go order everything, happily being told a waitress would bring it over, so he wouldn't have to carry them all.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few hours had passed and now that they had been fed and watered for free, Cho and Rigsby migrated to the pool table. They were planning on duelling with two of the guys from Narcotics. Grace had gone to talk to Marilyn from the same team, about the next ladies night out.

Lisbon and Jane remained in the booth, Lisbon nursing the last of her drink and picking at the leftovers. They had chatted for a while, settling into silence a few minuted before. Jane surveyed his surroundings, amused by the interactions around him.

Jane watched as a good-looking man, in his early to mid thirties, entered the bar. The tall, male, scanned the room quickly, his eyes landing on Lisbon. He headed towards the booth. Lisbon smiled brightly and got up to hug him warmly. Jane watched as he kissed her cheek.

He may not have known him, but Lisbon certainly did. Who were all these men suddenly popping up in Lisbon's life and where the hell had they all come from. Jane hid his grimace behind a lukewarm smile.

"Jane this is Will, Grace's boyfriend. Will, this is the teams consultant, Patrick Jane." Lisbon introduced them.

"Hi Patrick, it's a pleasure to finally meet you." Will shook his hand warmly and Jane returned it with equal fervour and a genuine smile, this time.

Jane was glad to meet him and it looked like Grace, for once, had managed to wrangle a normal guy. Though O' Laughlin had hid the crazy well, so he would reserve judgement for a little while longer.

Will had kept talking throughout the exchange, nothing important Jane gathered, tuning in on the last few words that he spoke.

"So its great to finally put a face to you, Patrick, I was thinking you didn't exist. So is your girlfriend here?" Will inquired.

"No, Alicia is working late this week, big show or customer, something very important and very boring." he quipped.

Grace had finally spotted Will and she signalled him five minutes, from across the room. He smiled and mouthed at her, to take as long as she liked. He turned back to Lisbon and Jane.

"Well Teresa you look as lovely as ever, its been ages since I've seen you. You'll have to come over to dinner again and bring your cheese cake... its so good." Will patted his stomach.

"You bake? I mean I knew you could cook, three brothers and all, but _you bake_" Jane sniggered.

"You wouldn't laugh if you tasted it Patrick, amazing, oh, are you still seeing Dylan, he is of course welcome too."

She clearly wasn't Jane thought, she was spending far too much time with other people he reasoned, trying to quell the uneasy feeling he had.

Lisbon stiffened at the question, well aware of who was beside her and now listening intently for her answer. She could read him well enough to see that he thought she wasn't. Well you are wrong Jane she thought angrily.

Placing a sweet smile on her face, it was hardly Will's fault, dropping her in it. She hadn't mentioned anything, because it was in no way serious, nor had she wanted to receive Jane's usual inquisition.

"Yes, I am I'll pass along your invite, though it may be another few weeks before he is free, the case he is working on is taking up all his free time." It was Lisbon turn to feel Jane shift at the news. Ha score one for her.

"No problem we can do it another time, anyway I'm sure I'll see him at the gala." Will shrugged.

"Gala?" Jane looked confused.

"The C.B.I. gala Jane, the one we have every year, I sent you three memos." Lisbon turned to him angrily.

I never got any memos" Jane replied befuddled.

"Because you never check you e-mails." Lisbon shot back.

"Then why email it to me if you know that" Jane argued.

"Just because you don't, doesn't mean you shouldn't. _And _I told you I sent you an email" Lisbon reminded him.

"I don't remember that."

"Sure Mr. Memory Palace, you don't remember both the gala and the email, if your are trying to avoid it I swear I will physically drag you. This is compulsory..."

"And just how is the thought of you man handling me a deterrent?" Jane baited her.

Grace arrived back at the table sitting down beside Will, kissing him lightly to get his attention. He was following the exchange mouth slightly open as his head moved back and forth between the two with their retorts. To Grace he looked like a demented observer of a tennis match. He finally dragged his attention away from the squabbling pair as their argument finally subsided.

"You get used to it." Grace cut off his question. Lisbon glanced at her watch and let out a sigh, Jane leaned over picking up her wrist to see the time for himself.

Will's forehead wrinkled and he shot Grace a look, she just shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"Well I think I had better be off, so much for an early night" Lisbon said rising.

"Yeah us too boss" Grace agreed.

"It was nice meeting you Patrick and lovely as ever to see you Teresa. Say hello to Dylan for me." Will lent over hugging her goodnight. Grace looked panicked and her eyes darted between Jane and Lisbon.

"I will indeed Will, goodnight Grace." She patted Van Pelt's arm reassuredly and smiled.

Jesus, Jane thought, he wasn't that bad was he. He was sometimes infuriated by the way the treated him like a pariah.

He exchanged goodbyes before heading over to the boys to pass on the others farewells. He saw the other teams game, well this will be easy he thought, planning to get his cash back for the rounds and food he paid for. Cops all that testosterone and one-upmanship made them easy marks.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's note: This is the last chapter I have worked on. I'm terrible, I go through periods of intense productivity and then nothing! So three chapters in a week then I become blocked. Hopefully I'll get some drive to write soon. Thanks for all your support, faves, alerts and reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but my imagination and half the time that doesn't work.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was Friday evening and nearing home time for everyone in the bullpen, but not for Jane. The downside of lying to your girlfriend about working late, was it meant you had to hideout there, until it actually got late. Not that Jane minded too much, things were still tense at home and at least he was getting in some quality time with his couch. She had been neglected too.

"Still here Jane. I thought you had plans?" Lisbon questioned on her way to the kitchen, for her fourth cup of coffee in three hours. He was going to have to do something about her little problem.

"They fell through, so no rush on me" he answered, waving to the others as they left.

"Oh I'm sorry, so you could have used your tickets." Lisbon looked torn between offering the tickets back and her desire to go see the gig.

The woman was simply too much. Like any decent person would ask for them back this late in the day. "Alicia has to work, so she still couldn't go." Jesus, Jane thought, the lies just kept coming.

Jane was interrupted before he could add to his story, by a tall, fair haired man, entering the room, and gunning towards his and Lisbon's positions. Lisbon turned to see what he was staring at.

"Dave? Is everything alright, we weren't supposed to meet till seven" Lisbon asked.

So he finally got to meet the elusive 'Dave' he supposed he was attractive enough, a bit bland by Jane's taste, he looked like the type to do his taxes a month in advance. He waved a polite hello, in case Lisbon thought he was being rude to her new _friend_.

"Em no, unfortunately a case popped up. I'm not going to be able to go tonight." Dave looked more disappointed than missing a band would warrant, friends _right_ not on his part clearly.

Lisbon on the other hand didn't seem too bothered by the man himself, but definitely by the prospect of missing out on her night. Urggh she was probably going to call Dylan, defender of the innocent, to come save her, the bastard.

"It's ok, it's the nature of the job right" she shrugged, oblivious to Jane's less than nice thoughts about her casual boyfriend.

Dave nodded but with nothing more to say and no obvious way to continue the conversation, he just glanced between Jane and Lisbon. He stood in the silence for a moment deciding what to do. Jane watched gleefully as he eventually slunk off. Byyyeeee and stay gone, Jane glared at his retreating back.

"Well that's just crap" Lisbon sighed, turning back to Jane and his couch. She looked thoughtfully at him, a hopeful look, lighting up her face.

"So you said your free, and now I have a ticket to a band you wanted to see. Seems like kismet, so what do you say?" Lisbon looked at him auspiciously.

Jane deliberately paused, pretending to consider her offer, but secretly doing a little dance inside. A whole night with his best friend, who had not only switched from her plan to avoid him, but was now asking him to hang out, oh there was only one answer.

"I'd say that sounds like a plan." He grinned at her relieved expression.

"Great, well I'm going to go home now and grab a quick shower and change, do you want to go home, I can drop you off?"

"No I'm good to go as is", Jane gestured to his immaculate three piece suit, it travels anywhere.

That and he can't exactly head home, he added silently to himself. That would be one very awkward explanation, he would have to deliver to Alicia.

"Oh... well your welcome to wait in my apartment, I'm taxiing to and from the gig, so we can share a cab. It makes more sense than going out of the way to get there, from here." Lisbon motioned with her hand.

"Sure, it's better than waiting here alone." Much, much better, he smiled.

"Yeah this way you can have the cab drop you to your door after. I've wine chilling, so you can have a few drinks or tea if you prefer,...you don't have to drink... if you don't want too?" Lisbon rambled distractedly.

She was practically shoving her stuff into her bag, so that the minute six struck, she was out of there. Jane loved seeing Lisbon excited, especially when he was partially responsible.

"I think a glass of wine sounds perfect, Lisbon." Ha take that Dave, I get a home invite.

They chatted amicably on the way to her place, despite the flow of conversation, Jane was still aware of the differences between now and eight months ago. Still that was what he was doing, fighting for his friendships.

When they arrived Lisbon poured them both some wine and departed, to go and shower. Jane rambled around taking in her space while the shower ran. She had painted, unpacked her boxes, her apartment felt like a home... almost.

He wondered why now, what had her in such a flux. She finished the shower quickly and he could hear her padding to her bedroom. Jane sipped his wine thoughtfully. Thirty minutes later and Lisbon descended the stairs.

Jane felt a jolt of lust bolt through his body and nearly spit out the wine he was sipping, in shock at his body's reaction.

Lisbon was wearing a simple sleeveless red dress with a modest split. The top however did wonders for her cleavage, the sweet heart neckline drew attention to the fact for a small woman, she was not, in any way flat chested. Jane did not know what to do with the fact he was checking out his boss and friend's breasts.

"You look lovely my dear." He said grateful he sounded normal.

She did look lovely, with her soft curls and smoky eyes. He took in a slow breath, this was a normal male reaction he reasoned, he was just not used to having any reaction to anyone, obviously being with Alicia had opened up that door... and left it… wide open.

God, he hoped he didn't become a lecherous pervert, due to his eight years of celibacy. He realised Lisbon was chatting away and he was not focusing on her words.

"Sorry I didn't hear the last bit", he sheepishly admitted.

"I asked was it too much, I've been going out shopping with Van Pelt lately and she encouraged me to try new things, that and we're going out in a few weeks and I wanted to see if this was comfortable. The last dress I wore was more restrictive than our Kevlar vests." She joked.

Seeing how form fitting this dress was, just how tight was the last one? Van Pelt needed to get a big old fruit basket for encouraging Lisbon. He wondered if he would get to see the last dress, maybe they took photos?

"Jane, JANE, hello..." she called, waving her hands in front of his face.

He tried to drag his eyes away but failed miserably.

"Lisbon my dear, I was giving you a carefully considered answer." Jane covered his less than gallant behaviour.

"No definitely not too much, this outfit is very becoming and I bet you looked equally as lovely in the last outfit." He smiled reassuringly at her.

"Thanks Jane" she blushed.

Lisbon wandered into the kitchen to get herself her glass of wine. Jane watched her hips sway, as her long legs gracefully moved through the rooms. Her legs went on forever for a petite woman, her proportions are so askew for her height, not to mention her very pert ass, snug in that red material.

Jane was shocked at the turn his thoughts had just taken. Yep, he was definitely a degenerate now, a horny, dirty middle-aged man. Maybe he should have tried to spend more time with Alicia this week, because he clearly needed to relieve some of his sexual energy.

They both sat down on the couch discussing the band, as they enjoyed the wine. Really though Lisbon did the majority of the chatting, while Jane tried to drag his mind out of the gutter. When Lisbon leaned down to place her wine glass down, giving Jane a clear view of more cleavage and a sexy red bra, he knew it was definitely time to leave, or take a cold shower, really cold, ice if it was possible.

"Shall we go? We can grab a cab on the street" Jane finished his drink with a flourish, hoping to get them out of here fast.

"Lets." Lisbon agreed grabbing her purse. As Jane guided her out the door, he was grateful that at least there was no audible sparks this time, surprising since he was so charged.

XXXXXXXXXX

The place was crowded, the band certainly were popular. Jane guided Lisbon to their seats, his hand firmly at her back, shooting warning glances at men throwing her amorous looks. They had seats towards the front, but not close enough to be deafened.

"I'm so excited, I've loved the lead singer and bassist since their early collaborations. They used to play a run down dive near my college. It was all sticky floors and mould in the toilets, but when they played..." Lisbon trailed off, deep in memories.

"Ah sounds... pleasant. My interest was sadly not as dedicated as yours, they played Malibu years ago and my wife and I went to see them, open air, moonlight and love it was perfect." Jane added wistfully.

Lisbon looked shocked at his casual telling of such a personal memory.

"Don't look so worried Teresa, I choose to focus on the good times now and there was many of them", Jane assured her.

"Funny, I remember that concert." Lisbon added, hoping to move on from the awkward moment.

"You were at it?" Jane was shocked at the coincidence.

"Nearly, but no. I was supposed to go with a boyfriend for an anniversary." Lisbon chuckled.

"and?" Jane pressed, he was ecstatic at this interchange of their pasts.

"We broke up two weeks before and he took the tickets, the shit. I knew I would be ok, when I realised I was sadder at not seeing the band play, than never seeing him again." She let out a low chortle that made Jane shiver.

"It would have been strange, having met you before we worked together." Jane could imagine her college self, all angst and attitude, a perfectly delectable mix.

"I doubt we would have met Jane." Lisbon argued, what were the chances.

"Oh I'd have noticed you, the whole bar has noticed you tonight and with my observation skills..." He loved his wife with all his heart, but men were men and a beautiful woman will always catch their attention and Lisbon was intriguing, his favourite type, even back then.

Lisbon felt herself heat up at Jane's gaze, it was sending her mind places she didn't want. She knew it meant nothing to him, he was probably remembering his wife.

"Hush Jane" Lisbon blushed prettily. Calling over the waitress to break the intensity, she placed a drink order, right as the music to started.

Jane spent the majority of the night watching Lisbon. Her enjoyment of the group was a true sight to behold. The notes and flow of the music was ethereal and each shift, reverberation of base or adjustment of tempo, was mirrored in Lisbon face. He could see the music in her emotions as he gazed at her, he didn't need to see the five sweaty men creating it.

When the music ended and the lights went up Jane's heart sank somewhat. The night had been perfect, and as they went to hail a cab he realised he didn't want it to end.

"Are you hungry my dear?" Jane was desperate to have her to himself, for awhile longer.

Lisbon looked torn as she made her decision, her face grew visibly colder as her mask descended.

"No Jane, I'm tired and I've a busy weekend." She jutted her hand out, catching a cab, effectively ending the conversation.

What was that about? They sat in silence while Jane's mind ran with questions, he wanted to know what she was doing this weekend, where she would go, who she would go with.

When the cab pulled up outside his home, Lisbon turned to him, her face softer and warmer.

"Thank you Jane, this was... perfect." She said softly.

"My pleasure." He added as he exited the cab.

He hoped Alicia was asleep. He didn't want to mar the evening with another row. As he approached the door to their apartment, he knew he would have no such luck. The small beam of light that crept out from beneath the gap under the door, told him she was up.

The human condition craved light, it made them feel safe, warm, home, right now all he felt was dread. He unlocked the door, opening into the small hallway. Turning off the hall light, he shuffled into the bedroom.

Alicia sat propped up by one of the numerous throw pillows that overtook the bed, she was dressed in a small pink basque, her hair pulled into a tight bun. No doubt aiming for seduction, well at least a few hours ago she was.

"Hi baby, I stayed up so we could see each other. I can't believe you had to work until two." She got up, wrapping her delicate limbs around him leaning in for a soft kiss. She pulled back sharply, a look of shock registering on her face.

"Have you been drinking" she accused.

"I went out after work for a few, with the boys." Jane lied, better than mentioning he spent the night with a sexy siren.

"We've barely seen each other for weeks and you went out? you have already been out with your friends a lot this week and I hoped..."

'Oh am I forbidden from seeing them now" Jane cut her off.

"I never said that, I just thought we could spend sometime together is all, I've missed you" Alicia defended herself.

"Oh and I haven't missed you is that it?" Jane growled.

"Patrick I'm not saying that, why are you twisting my words. I was worried when you were so late, I would have met you, spent time with your team, anything to be together more than we have." She explained

"How is that my fault, you are the one working late all the time, not me, so I decided to spend time with my friends, big deal. Shit I'm not you little lap dog, here for you to play with whenever you have time." Jane yelled.

"Patrick", Alicia's eyes brimmed with tears, " I would never think that, I like that your spending time with them, I never once asked you to stop. Why are you so angry?" she begged her tears spilling over, streaking the unnecessary make up, that she was wearing.

"I'm sorry Alicia, I guess it has been a long week, look I'm going to sleep on the couch, to cool off."

He hadn't thought it was possible but her face fell more, her tears spilling faster. He grabbed some blankets and moved to the couch. He could hear her sobbing, as he fell into a listless sleep.

XXXXXXXXXX

He awoke to the front door slamming. He felt awful, his head was congested and his guilt was rapidly escalating. He didn't know why he was so angry and why he was blaming her, she hadn't done anything wrong.

He felt off. That strange tingle, as your senses tell you something is amiss but you cant see any danger. He hated not knowing, he was the man who knew everything, this was not good, not good at all.


	12. Chapter 12

**Authors note: I'm really behind on this but it was my birthday so I've been distracted, that's a valid excuse right?. I wanted to move the plot along further but this chapter, once I included the case, got to be too long and I only had time to proof read half of it, so apologies for those I p'md hints to previously it'll be another chapter sorry. **

**Thanks to Miss Donnie and me4eva for the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my credit card debt is quite a bit less now that makes me happy!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jane ambled in to work on Tuesday morning. The blue clear sky mocked him and he longed for rain. He was tired and grumpy and on days like today, he wished he had Lisbon's coffee addiction. Unwilling as he was to admit it, tea just didn't cut it sometimes, however he could never stomach the petrol fuel his team mates all ingested.

He hadn't talked to Alicia in three days and he hadn't slept either. She had finally responded to his text assault this morning, with a simple and sweet, 'she missed him too'. His feeling that something was happening beyond his control had not lessened, the thick air felt oppressive around him while the heat blistered his skin.

He had barely slumped on to his couch when the call came in that they had a case. Not just any run of the mill one either, it was an out of town case and therefore an over-nighter. The Gods were seriously against him, ridiculing their puppet by toying with his foul mood. A family doctor to the governor, William Richards, had been killed while on a retreat.

Jane really didn't care.

Van Pelt quickly went online and booked them in to a small motel near the 'Isis hideaway', where the body was found. Not that they would have been able to stay there anyway, budget cuts and all that, but for once it would be nice, she reflected. They all grabbed their over-night bags, and broke into their now familiar groups.

No one for one second thought that Jane's Citron would make the long journey, they were also acutely aware that something was up with their consultant. Jane had been in a funk since the day before and they were more than happy to leave him be, well leave him to Lisbon to figure out how to fix him.

Jane barely commented as they got into the car and began their long journey. Unusual for the normally verbose Jane, he watched the landscape pass by, remaining distracted all the way to motel. Despite his lack of interactions with her, he continually sighed loudly and squirmed in his seat.

Lisbon would never need to have children, not with a five foot ten inched one already in her care, that was so very needy. For the four hours they were in the car together, Lisbon drifted between watching him with concern, liaising with the other car and talking to the local police. Jane remained silent.

Lisbon was struggling to get the local Detective's co-operation. He didn't care who this man knew, as far as he was concerned, he didn't need help, especially from some little, upstart, city woman. She pulled into the motel's parking lot, it was thankfully a hell of a lot nicer than it seemed online.

In a Victorian cottage style, the reception was both cosy and welcoming, please God let it be clean though, Lisbon prayed. She had been enough places, to know don't judge an establishment by its reception.

She approached the woman and paid for two double rooms, Jane as always, was upgrading himself. Lisbon would love to know just how much the man had and where it came from. Actually probably not where it came from, she would only end up arresting him, no doubt.

She and Van Pelt went into their room to dump their stuff, opening the door they both breathed a sigh of relief. The twin room had wooden beds covered with duck egg blue comforters, and gold threaded, brown pillows. The cream walls gave the room a bright warm feeling and the light colours meant one important thing, no dodgy, questionable stains. Both women threw each other grateful smiles.

As per usual they all congregated in Jane's room to set up their base. Years of his having the larger room, combined with his insomnia, allowed for the team to work from his room and not disturb their companions, whenever sleep finally overtook any of them.

Jane was always willing to talk things through, no matter what time of night, and Lisbon also liked the added advantage that someone was always watching him this way.

Jane's room was tan, browns and creams, with the large double bed taking centre stage. Thankfully a robust wooden desk, gave Van Pelt room to spread out all the information she had, while Cho and Rigsby sat at a round table, near the window.

Lisbon plopped on the bed, allowing her to see both the table and the desk easily. Jane settled near her, still unnaturally quiet but actively listening.

"So the body has been removed and brought to the morgue, Mr. Richards was last seen at 'Hyped', a club on Fourth and Lexis, guess he got sick of all the relaxation..." Cho began.

"The local P.D.'s have already interviewed the staff and viewed the body boss", Van Pelt added.

"Okay, well firstly, I'm not relying on the work they have done... nor their inclusion of important information. Cho, Rigsby, I want you two to go talk to the coroner, they've moved the body so there is no rush in Jane viewing it yet. Van Pelt, I'm sorry but I'll need you to work with the locals, I need the crime scene photos and details asap. Tomorrow we're going to need to head to where they found the body... Ok lets go." Lisbon ordered.

As the others left the room Lisbon stopped Jane, her small hand grasping his wrist.

"Alright Jane, what's going on?" She forced him to meet her eyes.

"Hmm, I don't know what you mean." Jane brushed off her inquiry

"Cut the crap Jane, you've barely spoken all day, a near impossible feat for you. So again, what's wrong?"

Jane was going to blow off her concern, but thought better of it. He wanted her help, she always made things better.

"I had a row with Alicia and she's moved out, temporarily. We're talking but... something is wrong overall and I don't know what it is." Jane looked at her with confusion, so rare for him.

"Jane, I'm so sorry. Can I do anything?" Lisbon queried.

"No, no, I'm okay, I know it'll be fine, it's not even that, I'm not upset, it's more I have a weird feeling that I cant shift and I'm..." Jane was interrupted by Lisbon's phone.

"Sorry Jane", Lisbon flipped open her phone, glancing at the name.

"Detective Moore... yes... no... yes, well thank you for your concern but I'm confident I'll be fine." Lisbon snapped her phone shut angrily.

"Telling you what to do" Jane pestered.

"Save me from small minded men." Lisbon breathed out in frustration.

"Have you considered tackling him. Nothing like a small woman, knocking a pompous ass to the ground, to put him in his place, not to mention sexy." Jane teased.

"Ha ha Jane." Lisbon smiled and blushed, relaxing somewhat. "So, you were saying?"

"Honestly it's not important, I'm confused because something is there but its just out of reach. I'm not used to that." Jane answered honestly.

"I'll say, the great Patrick Jane stuck for the answer, hell has frozen over." Lisbon jested, but was secretly rattled by Jane's uncertainty. His self-assuredness, she had thought was infallible.

She watched him, green eyes meeting aqua marine. They stood close, by the door but neither moving, silently communicating like many times before.

"We should go" Lisbon said.

Jane leaned in, brushing his hand past her to open the door. He was deliberately moving in to her space causing Lisbon to roll her eyes.

"Lead the way, I have no problems following you, my dear."

"That's because you use me as a human shield" Lisbon shot back.

"Only furthering my point that I am a strong male, who is not intimidated by you and your strengths." Jane countered.

"I'll have to work on that, do something to put fear back in to you, perhaps a punch or a tackle." She bantered back as they moved to the car.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The club was like a cheap hooker, while alluring and mysterious in the dark of night, with the lights on, the cracks and dirt became apparent revealing a used up and broken shell. The stench of spilled alcohol and sweat assaulted their senses, Lisbon scrunched up her nose in disgust.

While the bar was open, it only got busy at twelve-ish and it was currently sometime after ten, leaving just them, the bartender and three other patrons in the room.

The bartender was putting the stock out, no doubt a cute blonde, ten years ago, the only thing she had maintained of her youth was her slim build. Heavy make-up failed to hide the under eye bags, earned over years of night work.

"How can I help you folks," she asked disinterestedly, her eyes pausing for only a moment on Jane.

"Hello Savannah Hayden?, I'm Teresa Lisbon, C.B.I., this is our consultant Patrick Jane, were here to ask about William Richards." Lisbon informed the woman.

"I've already told Detective Moore everything I know... which wasn't much, he came, I served, he left. Breathing and not bleeding, okay." Savannah went back to placing bottles into the fridge, irritated by the interruption.

"We we're hoping you could possibly add to that. Did you see him with anyone else, or was their anyone suspicious hanging about." Jane asked politely.

Savannah, slammed the fridge door shut, turning around to glower at them both.

"I saw him with about two hundred people, about half looked suspicious. This is a bar and not one of the up market ones. As I said, I saw nothing and I've told the other Detective all this, now can I please get back to my job and you can start doing yours... elsewhere." She snapped.

"Well thank you for your time... and if you think of something else, please call me" Lisbon handed the angry woman her card.

"That was pointless" Lisbon stated, as they left the club.

As they were walking out Lisbon's phone rang, she paused, taking the short call while Jane wandered around the small entrance area they were in. Placing the phone back in her pocket, she motioned to Jane to follow her. Once outside she dragged her hand through her hair in frustration.

"That was Cho, the coroner said he died from a stab wound, from a thin cylindrical tool, 70mm wide, by 135mm long, nothing else of significance, no defence wounds, no strange smells. Van Pelt received the crime scene photos and is sorting out the details for tomorrow. Nobody has any leads."

"Well she is hiding something. I'm not sure if it is related to the case or not" Jane added.

"Yeah, I picked that up as well, a little too angry, right." Lisbon looked to the darkened sky, a light drizzle had started as they emerged. It was late and many of the places around them had closed.

"So I guess it's probably time to go back to the motel, we've done all we can here." Lisbon yawned as she looked around, her eyes catching on a bright neon sign, her stomach growling in assent. "Or we could go gorge ourselves on grease and fat" she suggested.

"Lisbon, I haven't heard a more tempting offer in the longest time" Jane smiled at her, delighted by the idea of diner food. He and Alicia never went to places like this.

They ran towards the glass building, trying to remain relatively dry. The entered the 50's style diner, as the rain increased.

They moved to one of the booths near the back, sitting opposite each other on the red pleather seats.

"Ooh so much to chose from..." Lisbon said to herself contently, bringing a smile to Jane's face.

"And yet I know what you ll choose" Jane taunted.

"Really is that so?" Lisbon snorted.

"Oh yeah" he confirmed, confidently.

"Enlighten me then boy wonder." Lisbon demanded.

"Well you skipped breakfast, meaning you are craving carbs as your blood sugar is low and you mentioned grease and fat. So despite your love of pancakes, you will go with a burger and fries. I know, I know, the all day breakfast is tempting you, but get bacon on the side with your burger, its all you really want from it anyway." Jane summed up.

Lisbon scrunched up her face in pretend annoyance. "Damn you" Lisbon laughed. "Well I know what you will get too."

"I doubt that." Jane shook his head, he wasn't going for his usual tea and omelette choice.

"Really? if I guess right you're paying." Lisbon bargained.

"Okay" Jane gestured for her to go ahead.

"Oh no, you write it down, you're a professional cheat, after all." Lisbon handed him a pen from her pocket.

"You wound me." Jane covered the napkin with his arm, quickly writing down his order before folding it.

"Go ahead" he said, his face covered in mirth.

"You are going to have fries and onion rings with garlic and cheese sauce and a strawberry malt with blueberry pie if you can fit it in." Lisbon answered, snatching the napkin from Jane.

He tried to grab it back but she held it out of reach, until he slumped down in defeat.

"Oh what's that Jane, three for three, whose psychic now, woohoo free dinner" Lisbon gloated.

The waitress came over to take their orders. The sixty plus woman looked out of place in the in the obligatory uniform. It was two sizes too small and it pulled tight against her wide girth, but her soft pleasant face more than made up for it. Jane glanced at her name tag, Marge, it suited her.

"What can I get for you my lovelies" she beamed down at them.

"We would like a cheeseburger and fries with bacon on the side and a half and half with cheese and garlic sauce and a strawberry malt for me please." Jane ordered.

"No drink for you sweetie?" Marge checked, looking to Lisbon.

"Coffee, black please" Lisbon added.

"Decaf" Jane interrupted.

"If you get sugar, I get caffeine" Lisbon argued.

"Fine, ill take a tea instead of the malt, she will take a decaf then, I suppose we both need to sleep soon" Jane agreed. Marge chuckled at their behaviour as she left.

"You didn't have to do that Jane..."

"Well you can tell me how you guessed, as an apology" he bartered.

"Oh, you mean you can't tell me how I did it... hmm I think I'll let you suffer."

"Lisssbooonn" Jane moaned.

"Nope." She shook her head resolutely.

"Come on." Jane pleaded.

"Nooooo."

"I wont bug you about driving for a month." He offered.

"No way, this is way to much fun." Lisbon smiled.

"I'll buy you a closed case surprise." Jane suggested.

"Negative."

"Ill do the last two things and tell you as soon as I know who murdered Richards." Jane negotiated.

That one peaked Lisbon's interest.

"Deal, Jane but as soon as you know and any crazy schemes to go with it." Lisbon added.

"Fine agreed."

"Basically your a guy, away from his girlfriend for the weekend, so stinky foods are back on briefly, you love fries so that was obvious. Your eyes paused over the onion section and the pie section for the longest time. Plus Blueberry is your favourite." She summed up.

"And knowing the malt over tea." That one had stumped him.

Well you've dropped about five pounds since you started dating Alicia, and you always avoid desserts when out with her, so I figured she has you off sugar and therefore you'd rebel as soon as you got a chance, being you." Lisbon finished.

"Well kudos grasshopper, you have learned much" Jane smiled at her proudly.

"Yeah yeah, we've been together nine years it's hardly surprising." She smiled as she slid from the booth at Marge, who had just arrived with the food as they finished up their conversation. Lisbon beelined for the toilet in the back, Jane watched her retreating form.

"So nine years huh, you two remind me of me and Gus in our heyday" Marge chuckled putting the food and drinks down.

"Huh" Jane asked confusedly.

"Oh we weren't always our age son. Na, we used to have that same look of love that you two got going on, it warms my heart seeing young couples like yourselves." Marge smiled fondly at Jane.

"I think you got it a bit wrong" Jane smiled as Marge poured Lisbon's coffee.

"Don't worry hun it's decaf, she'll get used to being caffeine free as the pregnancy progresses, but you'll have to fatten her up a bit, she's far too thin, she cant be more than a few months gone... tiny thing like her." Marge bumped Jane with her hip in a friendly gesture, as she left.

Jane tried to keep his mind from going places with that image. She would look good pregnant, but this new guy didn't deserve her, not that it was his business. He didn't want to think about this, Lisbon, babies, other men.

Jane distracted himself by looking out the window at the softly falling rain, following the droplets trail down the window, his feeling was back, it felt like a slow choke, the air squeezed out of his lungs, leaving him gasping for breath.

"Hey Houdini, you've yet to make your food disappear" Lisbon joked on her return.

"I was waiting on you." Jane covered.

"Since when are you one for social manners?" Lisbon chided.

"Geesh woman, your never satisfied."

Lisbon took a big bite of her burger letting out a highly erotic moan, that shot lust straight to Jane's core.

"Oh I'm satisfied right night now" Lisbon replied, her face a picture of delight at the taste.

Jane started eating but the flavour barely dented his taste buds. His mouth had gone dry and it felt like he was eating cardboard. Gulping his tea to to remedy the situation, Jane only succeeded in burning his tongue.

Lisbon watched him with amused eyes and they remained eating in companionable silence. Marge shot them various looks of motherly endearment, that further set him on edge. Jane really needed to sleep and get home, soon, very soon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: So here we go, another chapter. I cant believe I got to over a hundred reviews with the last chapter (100 was Kaoh!). I never ask for reviews because I spent the longest time just reading and not reviewing, but wow does it feel good to get them! **

**I p'md those I can and a thanks to Kate ( You are too generous and glad you are enjoying it) and me4eva (Thanks and I hope your training goes well, stay safe!) and Ana, (Thank you, sorry I take so long to update, I'll try be faster, I google translated your review so I hope I got the gist!)**

**Disclaimer: If I owned it, well Lisbon would get way more air time, while having a moral crisis over Jane and her actions of late, lets put it that way... Though I did notice more Lisbon this episode and it had a female director... coincidence?**

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Lisbon made her way to where the others were standing, she had not slept at all the night before. Her insomnia had occurred without reason, just one of those things, which made it all the worse, as if you don't know why, then you can't solve it.

Her phone vibrated in her pocket. She was sorely tempted to check it but knowing who it was from and knowing Jane, she was better off waiting until she was alone. She looked around the group nodding a hello when she arrived.

"So glad you could finally join us Agent Lisbon" Detective Moore commented.

"So glad you have no other work to keep you occupied, so you could _join us_, Detective." Lisbon snipped back, bringing a scowl to Moore's face.

Good she thought, she was in no mood today for a cantankerous old bull dog like him. She caught one of his underlings trying to conceal his glee at his being put in his place.

"You", she pointed at the sandy haired boy of no more than twenty, "can show us the murder site."

"Excuse me ma'am?", The boy asked startled. Lisbon squinted at his name tag, it stated T. Cole, in bold white letters.

"You heard me, show us the way. I'm sure your boss has better things to do, back at the station." Lisbon let the verbal challenge for Moore to counter her, hang between them.

"Of course I do, Agent, but I plan to make sure you obey the letter of the law, from what I hear you lot aren't great at that." Moore sneered.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lisbon growled through clenched teeth.

"Perhaps your using, a biker's son, an ex gang banger, a woman who has killed her own fiance and a well known murderer to catch a killer, leaves me with some doubts." Moore smirked waiting for he reaction.

"You son of a bitch..." Lisbon went to lung at the man. Jane grabbed her placing himself in her path, pressing his body to hers and between Moore.

"Don't" was all he said, communicating her need to calm through his eyes.

Lisbon glanced between Jane's face and Moore and back again. She gave a short sharp nod and walked towards the body's dump site, Grace visibly shaken by the taunt followed too and Rigsby ever faithful, went after her.

"Quite a temper," Moore continued to try rile them up.

Jane turned to the man, eyes blazing, tone icy. "I suppose I too would be intimidated, if I had peaked at thirty, and a woman that embodies all my fantasies from professional to sexual, shows up to show me everything I'll never have and never be..." Jane spoke softly but Moore and his men heard him clearly.

"We may be thugs but she has one thing you'll never have... respect" Cho added.

Moore laughed and rolled his eyes. He wasn't slow enough though, not to notice his teams lack of response in his defence, not to mention half of them wouldn't meet his eyes.

Jane and Cho moved off and Cole started to walk towards them, mumbling about how he needed to show them the exact location.

Jane moved swiftly through the brush, towards Lisbon. He noted the soft crunch of grass and earth below his feet, the canopy above their heads must have prevented much of yesterdays rain from coming through.

He approached Lisbon from the side, using a tree for cover until he was directly behind her while still remaining out of sight.

"When I said tackle him I was joking." He whispered in her ear causing her to start slightly in surprise.

Normally having gotten any reaction, he would move away, instead he kept his mouth close to her ear, his hot breath on her neck. He watched her pulse point quicken from his sudden presence.

Her mouth quirted upwards at his joke, a scare and a smile, mission accomplished, he had made her tension dissipated somewhat. Yet strangely he still did not move. He remained practically unnoticeable to the others, concealed behind the tree, it was just him and Lisbon.

He stepped nearer to her. So close, a mere hairs width was between them, he felt her heat radiate, inhaled her fragrance, his fingers lifted, tingling as his hand approached hers. He could see her still, unsure of what was happening.

"Lisbon, over here", Cho called to her, shattering the moment, jolting Jane back to reality. Lisbon moved towards her second in command, Jane composing himself, followed her a few seconds later.

"You can see by the tracks and the layout of the logs, this place is used often, by someone", Cho pointed out.

"The trees provide excellent cover, both from the elements and prying eyes" Jane added.

"So what was the good doctor doing here?" Lisbon asked.

"Cutting through" Jane said simply.

"That's it... you're telling me his death comes down to bad luck... really?" Lisbon grouched.

"Yeah I am, if you look at the moss on the trees here you can see that that way" Jane pointed for clarification, "is north, the bar is that way", he spun towards a set of trees, "and the hotel is that way." Jane continued, moving his hand in a straight line through the air, between the two points.

"There is a small trail that has been worn over some years by locals and unlucky for our Vic, he chose to not drink and get a taxi, but walk instead." Jane finished.

"So he saw something and it got him killed but what and who, and how would they know he would take a short cut?" Lisbon realised that Jane was probably right, if he had an enemy they would have found something by now.

"Who would be comfortable in the woods at night?" Lisbon asked the group.

"Bears?" Cho dead panned.

"I think its more likely a human." Lisbon tutted.

"Goldilocks she hangs out with bears and has a violent streak" Rigsby pointed out.

"In that case Red Riding Hood is in, wolves are found in the woods too." Van Pelt joked, joining in with the teams attempt to lighten Lisbon's mood. Lisbon shook her head, trying to conceal her grin, she appreciated their efforts.

"Okay funny, but can we focus please, on adult, non fictional suspects with actual motives, talk to the locals again, focusing on those familiar with these woods, Jane your with me, we're headed to the morgue" Lisbon ordered.

"You heard Snow White, go talk to the towns people." Jane winked at the team.

"If I'm Snow White, what's that make you?" Lisbon challenged as they started back to the vehicles

"Why the handsome prince of course" Jane concluded.

"Really I was thinking more like the apple that got stuck in her throat" Lisbon bit back.

"I suppose it was enticing, impossible to resist, magic, bliss when you taste it..." Jane waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"How, how do you get a good spin, on what is essentially a murder weapon." Lisbon looked to the heavens in bewilderment, choosing to remain silent for the rest of their walk.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The trip to the coroners had revealed little, they reconvened with the others back at Jane's room and after several long hours of going over every aspect of the case, they got no where. Everyone had discussed what they had found and the various theories they had. Hours and hours of back and forth, got them no further, so one by one the team left, to sleep, leaving just him and Lisbon.

They had both kept coming back to Savannah but she had an air tight alibi, she was just so suspicious. Jane was looking through everything again. He knew how important it was to Lisbon to solve this and shove it in Moore's face.

He had insulted her surrogate family today and Jane knew had he not intervened and had there not been so many witnesses, there would have been a second body in those woods. He smiled to himself at momma bear and her instincts.

Her phone buzzed again, drawing him back to the present. She was so tired, she had slept through several texts, Jane figured he better check to see if they were important. He opened the screen, five messages from Dylan. He had to force himself from the delete button, choosing to place the phone on the carpet dulling the noise instead.

He glanced at his softly snoring colleague. She had fallen asleep on his bed reviewing one of the files. Half on the floor, half draped across the foot of the bed. She couldn't stay like that, she would have one hell of an ache tomorrow, leaving her in an unforgiving mood and he was driving with her. He decided to move her into a more comfortable position.

He lifted her easily and draped her down on to the pillows. She was so small, he felt a surge of protectiveness overwhelm him for a second. He looked down at her face, smooth in her restfulness. She looked much younger than her age.

He wasn't even sure if she was wearing make up, not that she needed it, she was stunning and so beautiful inside and out. Like a pixie, an elf, a little fairy... well one filled with ass kicking dust.

He smiled to himself as his hand brushed some of her hair away from her face. He felt that same desire that he had in the woods to touch her, seeing no reason to not indulge his impulse, he allowed his fingers to skim her jaw and her throat. The pads of his fingers barely connected with her skin, but the strength of their joining shot up his arm, a small pleasurable vibration.

A soft sigh escaped her parted lips and he leaned down placing his mouth on hers. He breathed in one breath of hers, languished in the brief union of their lips, felt every powerful nerve ending ignite in desire, before his heart slammed his rib cage, awakening him from his actions, warning him of danger.

He practically flew to the chair at the opposite wall. Shocked and trembling he watched to see if he had awakened Lisbon, but no his enchantress slept on unaware of her successful entrapment.

What the _hell_ was he doing, and what the hell was that? His entire body felt as if it was going to implode from the fleeting occurrence. He wanted her and he wanted her badly. He had not felt that way in years, if ever, his guilty mind taunted.

The fog lifted, a laser beam of clarity dissipated the hazy confusion that had been plaguing him. He had slowly over recent months subconsciously been realising the error of his ways. He had feelings for Lisbon. No, no he loved Alicia, oh God... his girlfriend.

He may have not dated for eight years, but break or no break, he was sure getting to first base with a sleeping co-worker was still a no go. Lisbon shifted in her sleep pulling her shirt tight against her chest, spreading her limbs out, her pose reminiscent of a woman begging to be ravished. Damn woman knew how to push his buttons, even in her sleep.

He forced his biofeedback tricks into play, focusing on his breathing and bringing the blood back to his brain. For several minutes he concentrated, until he was finally human and not a hormone.

He had to wake her up, he was calm now, she wouldn't know anything happened, just send her back to her room, he reasoned. She wouldn't know, couldn't know.

He approached her, like a man nearing an animal with a thorn in its paw. He sat on the bed and went to shake her, his eyes took in her slightly dark circles, she needed this sleep. Damn it so did he.

If he woke her she would refocus on the case, forgoing any rest and she would stay here, to work. Patrick Jane get a hold of yourself, he yelled in his head... for her. He could do this, he had slept beside Lisbon many times, granted usually in the car after a long ride or on a stakeout but still. She needed this.

He placed a blanket over her, before lying straight out on his side, careful to not tough her in any way. He again moved his mind from the now off limit thoughts, for her, he would sacrifice anything. He eventually calmed, as was usual in her presence and let her soft breathing lull him to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

He awoke to see Lisbon had star fished during the night, so used to a bed to herself. He had remained on his side mostly away from her, apart from her leg, which had snaked across his thigh She had managed to get her foot locked in under his, anchoring him to her. Like always, it amazed him that she could tell he was in danger of fleeing, without any concious reasoning on her behalf.

In the light of morning he tried to justify his previous nights behaviour away. He got up to get coffee for the team, figuring it was best not to be there when Lisbon awoke. He didn't want to deal with that or his feelings on the matter. He passed by the photos, spread out on the desk. One in particular caught his attention, hmm, he now had a hunch too.

Halfway to the coffee shop, he passed 'Hype', he could hear kegs being loaded, perfect. Moving to the side door, Jane leaned in, listening. He moved in further, managing to hear Savannah arguing with some guy. He smiled after a minute, he had just solved the case.

Jane bought the coffees and returned with a spring in his step, he loved giving Lisbon good news. The others had gathered in his absence. He handed everyone there drinks.

"Thanks Jane" Lisbon said staring directly into his eyes, conveying her double meaning as she grasped her cup. His heart lifted at her rested appearance.

"Well you are about to far more grateful my dear. I have a plan..." He smiled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jane had ignored the elephant in the room as they made their arrests. He had Rigsby play his regular lowlife role to convince Savannah that she had been made as aiding drug dealer, a fake bribe later and her partner tried to kill Rigsby in the same spot. Lisbon joked that only Jane could realise that Savannah was a co-conspirator because she hadn't got an ice pick.

Granted her old one, was the weapon 'Kyle', her dealer had ploughed the good doctor with. Savannah had given Kyle up quickly for a deal, explaining she had needed the extra money so she allowed him to deal out of her club, for a split of the profits.

Williams' had seen the signs of drug use and approached Savannah to report it, she told Kyle and he followed and killed him. Case closed.

They had needed to stay another night and Jane had made sure to avoid Lisbon all evening. He even took a seat away from her at dinner, so he could give himself some space. He also made sure they avoided the diner.

He reasoned the whole situation down to exhaustion, frustration and lingering emotions over Alicia. He cared for Lisbon of course, he had missed her, he was confused and transferring, yup that was it.

So he ignored the little voice in the back of his head, put Lisbon and whatever was going on, away. He went to bed, gathered up all his tricks and forced himself to sleep, glad that they were taking off early the next morning.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

It was a bright and cheerful morning, Jane woke up more optimistic. Rounding the corner to the parking lot, he heard the team before he saw them. They were loading their stuff in and waved to him in greeting.

Lisbon was already in the car. He threw his bag in the trunk moving around to pull the door open, revealing a fidgeting Lisbon.

"Hi Jane, you okay..."

"I'm fine thanks and you?", he asked as strapped himself in.

"Em not great, I was up late thinking" she answered honestly.

He turned to look at her in concern, "why?"

"Well firstly, I should say...", she started avoiding his eyes.

"Firstly, good thing I'm sitting down… is this a long list of my faults?" He teased, he hated when she wouldn't look at him.

"No, we'd be here till next week if I started that list... though I could just make you read your complaints file its a close summary." She finally looked at him.

"Ouch, zinger."

"Well you shouldn't interrupt me" She scolded.

"Fiiinne, go ahead." he childishly complained.

"Well I wanted to thank you for all your work, you were efficient and you included the team, without the circus."

"You're welcome."

"You also helped with Moore, and let me crash in your room, with no embarrassing comments on either of those things. All this was despite your earlier distractions and I wanted to apologise, that I never followed up on that." She met his eye guiltily.

"Lisbon you had a case, it's okay." He knew she would have, given the time.

"It's not Jane, you needed to talk and we had time at the diner, on the road... So I wanted to say if you need to talk I'm here..." She hadn't wanted to talk about Alicia, but now she realised that was unfair on him.

"Thanks Lisbon but I'm all right." Jane smiled re-assuredly.

"Jane..." Lisbon warned.

"I will I promise... if I need too." Jane reassured her.

"Okay good" she said as started the engine.

She paused a second, Jane watched as she silently debated with herself. He was surprised when her hand darted over to his giving it a soft, yet strong squeeze. Jane's hand sparked at the contact.

Oh this was not good not good at all. He was supposed to love Alicia, they were together over eight months. He was happy, Lisbon was happy. He was happy right?

He had been blind, so very, very blind. He was attracted to Alicia but what he felt last night and this morning, was like comparing a sparkler to a fire work. He had forgotten what it was like to love a woman.

It was obvious in his recent behaviour, he should have known, he had been pulling away and towards Lisbon. His intense desire to get close, to hang out to touch her. Oh he was screwed.

He glanced at the woman next to him, humming obliviously along to the car radio. She was happy, so much more content than when he was central to her life. He no longer put that smile on her face, her sparkle was nothing to do with him. He was a selfish, selfish man.

He had cast her aside for a new shiny toy and she hadn't gotten mad or hurt, no she had done what she always did when a man in her life, one that she relied on and cared for, cast her aside. She stood up, dusted herself off and thrived.

She was amazing, so much more than he could ever hope to be. He felt he was a better man just being beside her and he had tossed what they had away. She didn't seem to feel the same way, any indication and he would have seen it. That was his job to see what others didn't, but then that was dependant on his looking. Maybe he had missed something...

"Your staring" Lisbon joked in a sing song voice.

"Are you happy?" Jane asked straight out.

"Why what did you do?" she asked exasperated.

"What?"

"Your trying to gauge what my reaction to something is going to be." Lisbon frowned and Jane watched as her sparkle diminished. One question and he could do that she really was better off without him.

"I didn't do anything, Lisbon." He reassured her.

"Then what are you going to do? oh God not Moore."

"No, I've done nothing and I'm going to do nothing either." He clarified.

Lisbon let out a relieved breath, "Good cause we've time in lieu and I don't want to have to come in."

"Oh you have plans?" he watched as Lisbon blushed at his question. Well that answered that.

He leaned in to the radio, turning up a song, not in the mood to talk any more. Plastering a fake smile on his face, he let his mind drift away.


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Notes: Oh boy did I struggle with this chapter, I was very much in the mood for angst or Jisbon friendship, but romance, no siree. Therefore apologies if this sucks, I had to wring it out of my muse and could only look over it a couple of times. Only two more chapters I think, after this, next up is the gala!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it, if I did Lisbon would have punched Jane, or Wainwright, or better yet both.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jane jogged to his car, waving a cheerful goodbye to the team as they passed him by, all eager to get home. He was tired, he hadn't slept much, a theme that was becoming all too familiar yet again.

His precious _façade _was wearing thin, on entering his car he set aside his pretence at normalcy, letting it silently slip away. Rare for him, allowing the stark truth to show. He had worn his mask so often and for so long, that sometimes he wondered had it become so good, that it had begun to fool himself?

He was sick of all his lies and his deceptions. It was no wonder he was having a crisis of emotions, he had pretended that up was down and down was up for so long, it was only natural that his world view was askew. He wanted what everyone else has.

The only familiar emotion, the only true sense he knew was anger. He was enraged with the world, infuriated at Lisbon, at Alicia, but mostly at himself. He was so lost, he just wanted the answers that he was so good at finding in others, to be revealed to himself.

He resisted the urge to pound his head against the steering wheel in frustration. Knowing his luck Lisbon would catch him, slide in to the passenger seat 'to talk', sitting that close to her, on edge as he was, he'd probably jump her like at the motel.

Thinking about the kiss wasn't helping anyone, he thrust the keys into the lock, he noticed his hand had a slight tremble at the thought of her. Where would she go tonight, who would she be with?

He had no right to be jealous of Lisbon, despise a man he'd never met, just because he had her attention, especially when he had so carelessly cast it aside. One thing he was sure of though was that he couldn't lead Alicia on. She didn't deserve it and until he knew just were he stood, he couldn't stay with her.

He stopped procrastinating and started his car, dreading his homecoming. He sent a quick text to see where Alicia was, they had hardly spoken over the past week. They both knew things were strained, so she agreed to meet him at his apartment.

There was very little traffic as it was so late in the day. He would have been grateful for the delay but no suck luck. He pulled up alongside Alicia's small sports car. His stomach dropped, he hated the idea of causing her pain. He held her dear, he had genuine feelings for her and wanted her to be happy. He steeled himself at the door, unnaturally unsure of himself and entered the apartment.

Alicia was waiting for him in the front room. Her small frame was dwarfed by his large couch. Wearing navy trousers and a cream top, she had placed her hair up in a loose bun and kept her make up simple, almost like she wanted to blend in for a change, so very unlike her.

"Hi" she said softly.

"Hi" Jane replied, lost for words for once.

"How was the case?" She inquired politely.

"Good... we solved it." Jane half smiled, shuffling slightly.

"That's great, though it doesn't surprise me, with you there." Alicia complemented him.

The room fell into an oppressive quietness, both so lost in their thoughts, with so much to say but having no inkling of how to start. The silence grated on Jane, he needed to break it, to master his thoughts, to end this situation.

"Would you like tea?" Jane finally asked, desperate for something to do with his hands and an excuse to leave the room.

"Yes thanks, camomile." Alicia shifted, fidgeting nervously with her top. She looked stressed, some light lines appearing around her eyes.

He felt immediately resposible, he had never dated anyone for long. He hadn't had much experience with courting woman, he could talk the talk, he was positive he couldn't walk the walk. Sure he was more comfortable now than years ago, hell his best friend was a woman, but overall he'd married young and planned never to part.

This was the first time he had ever had to break up with someone. Before Angela, he hadn't frequented pubs under age, or gone to the movies to neck.

Really bar a few girls, he had met for a couple of nights at the carnival in his teens, she was the sum of his experience. He had chosen to swiftly followed those awkward encounters with marrying his sweet and thoughtful wife.

He returned with the drinks, sitting down next to Alicia, she shifted closer to him. Jane placed his tea down, bracing himself, he inhaled deeply and slowly released.

"Alicia, I feel that this, us isn't..." he started.

"Patrick don't _please_." Alicia interrupted.

"Alicia, we've been fighting non stop, I've been cruel, unfair." Jane explained.

"I love you, you love me, yes we've been fighting, but we can make it work, if we try." Alicia begged.

"I'm not sure if we can, or should... it hasn't felt right lately, I'm so unsure..." Jane searched for the best way to explain it.

"Is there someone else?" Alicia asked, fearful of the answer.

"No, Alicia,... no. I just do not think it should be this hard. Breaking up, it's for the best, you must have had similar thoughts."

"You're wrong, you're just afraid, afraid of commitment, afraid of us, of what we could be. It's all getting to much, I know that, but work is finally less stressful. We just need to spend more time together, that's where it all started going wrong. Patrick we deserve to at least try." Alicia pleaded desperately. Her hand grasped his, trying to make a connection.

"I love you." She reiterated, meeting his eyes, letting her tears trail down her face.

Jane remained silent, he could see the honesty of her words in her eyes. Why did he choose women with such truthful eyes.

He was so confused, he knew he had lied earlier, there was someone else, but that someone was out of his reach, more than likely forever. He cared deeply for Alicia, not in the same way as Lisbon but then again they had far more history.

He didn't want to throw away any chance of happiness on a dream. He couldn't watch as Lisbon moved on, he would see everything, every moment of pleasure, every stolen thought at work, love blossoming within her. Could he handle not being the source of all her joy, when all he had was fantasies of her.

Worse still, having only his daydreams, he was afraid he could screw up again, like he did in the motel. She was like liquor to an alcoholic, and he was a weak man. If she knew, would she retreat?, if so he could lose her forever and that would be the end of him.

But then what if she had feelings too a quiet voice argued, vocalising his desires , no his rational mind countered, it was just too risky.

Better to have her friendship than nothing, being without it would destroy him, he hadn't lasted nine months before his life crashed to a halt, devoid of her presence. He could try to avoid how he felt, distract himself from how much Lisbon mattered to him.

It wasn't fair though, no matter what Alicia said, he couldn't try with her, not when his heart wasn't fully in it, right?.

"Alicia, I'm not sure, my emotions are so screwed up." He protested softly.

Alicia cupped his cheek leaning in until their foreheads touched. Eye to eye, she began stroking his face.

"We both have doubts, but if we have even a slight chance then its worth a try. Right? Even a small chance. Please Patrick lets try again."

"Okay." Jane answered, the word slipping out of his mouth without any concious decision by him.

"Yeah?" Alicia checked, her tears flowing harder with her relief. "It will be better baby, I swear, we just need to be together more I promise."

Jane didn't respond, he just couldn't bring himself to. She was so hopeful. She got up from the couch, kissing him lightly, moving to remove the cups. He was a bastard, a selfish, self centred bastard. He already knew this was not a good idea, but he wasn't sure he could live with the consequences if he didn't try.


	15. Chapter 15

**Authors note: So this is the second last chapter, it's a tad longish but I want to wrap this up, I once wondered how people got to ten chapters, ha well now I know. **

**Thanks to my reviewers and an extra special nod to mpenguin15, she gave me some advice to kick-start inspiration and it helped a lot! Once I did what she advised I was motivated enough to corner my muse and force her to play, so here we go...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it, the 'The Crest' is a real place that can hold a thousand but I had to take liberties with the banquette hall as they had no pics.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The C.B.I was abuzz with excitement over the night ahead. They may be hardened police officers, dealers in death, fighters for justice, but they, like everyone else in this world loved the opportunity to dress up and more importantly, consume copious amounts of free alcohol.

Jane was in no mood for frivolity. His lovely date had spent all morning keeping him fully informed of every little facet of her day. She had taken her vow to spend more time together to heart and that meant by text or call when she couldn't be actually present.

He was genuinely waiting for a text that told him, in great detail about her bowel movements. He was being petty, he knew it, but he hadn't realised that he would have to see Lisbon do the same with her boyfriend, partner, whatever she deemed to call him these days. He should have stayed at home.

At least Grace and Rigsby were subdued, no doubt in memories of their dalliance at one of these things a few years back. Good God why did they make their employees go through with this form of torture, parading them around like prized cattle.

He wondered, next year would they be branded with their criminal statistics, brought up to big wigs, here is Kimball Cho, a great agent 65 arrests, 12 kills this year ,don't you feel safe sir, yes sir, donate sir, _sickening_.

He needed to move his mind away from his negative thoughts, though the other direction it wanted to go in was not much better, his mind kept focusing on what Lisbon had worn the last time. He foolishly added the tiara to his mental image and he entered the very dangerous territory of that night.

Sure at the time he had remained oblivious to his actions and reactions; though he had commented on how nice she looked. However, he had not acknowledged the urge he had felt, on his first sight of her, nor that his performance on stage was just for her.

He had seen those two _boys_, looking at her, while they chatted about money. Their eyes ravishing her in ways he couldn't. He had needed to touch her openly that night, publicly mark her as his, yet never cross their carefully defined line.

He had played the clown to her, but they got it, a message he hadn't realised he was sending, oh he had shown them, placing a tiara on her head, adorning her with the jewels that she deserved, ones he would have bought for her, if she was his.

He stated loudly to them and to her 'beautiful', but it tore him up inside, that he was not allowed to say it to her, eye to eye, not then, not now. Because it rang too true, it broke down boundaries, it declared forbidden feelings, ones that he denied having then and was still trying to deny it now.

He had been baiting the brothers with his antics, but because she didn't react, so used to his touch, it told them all they needed to know, she was clearly his. Okay Lisbon probably was just letting him do it as it was easier than trying to stop him, but maybe, just slightly, she liked his hands lightly brushing through her hair, his finger tips lightly trailing her bare shoulders. Oh how he wished she did.

He despised those smarmy bastards, his mind recalling how they pushed their luck, he could read their thoughts. If for a second they tried to bring to reality, the dirty, depraved fantasies in their minds, involving his princess, well he would like to think he would have shoved her against the wall, dripping in their precious diamonds, that couldn't compare to her beauty and made her scream his name.

Actually given even a small reprieve from his guilt at that time, he probably would have done it anyway, but he had not known, instead he had locked down on any semblance of lust he had at the time, remaining blissfully ignorant.

Had he been able to decipher his masculine behaviour, he might have been privy to the fact he was marking his territory and had very strong impulses to do certain things to his boss. Hindsight is a dangerous thing, Jane thought shifting on the couch, trying to relieve his hopefully not apparent discomfort. The end of shift could not arrive quickly enough; he would be taking a cold shower first chance he got.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The gala was being held at The Crest Theatre, a lovely venue, no doubt Wainwrights choice, Jane mused. The 1912 building, renovated to the style of its 40's heyday, it screamed old school glamour.

Alicia was babbling about the Art Deco, gold leaf style and who did what, where. Jane was tuning her out making the odd noise of agreement to avoid talking himself.

Alicia removed her coat, revealing a long navy dress that was very form fitting, she was clearly aiming to impress. Jane had kept it simple, wearing a double breasted smoking jacket with satin trim and a matching satin bow tie.

Well maybe not that simple he thought as a hundred clones marched by in their penguin suits, the wave of black broken only by the colourful choice of the woman's dresses.

They gave in their coats and made their way to the amphitheatre where Bertram would be doing his usual spiel of showing photos, naming cases, stating statistics, bleeding the donors dry like a good bureaucratical vampire.

The room was already half full, Jane scanned for any sign of his team, choosing to ignore that his eyes were lingering on every dark brunette he saw as he searched.

"Perhaps we should sit, Patrick, we'll see everyone in the banquette area" Alicia pressed, all too aware that they were blocking the walk way.

"Yes fine" Jane sat heavily, continuing to search the room. The room filled up quickly and Bertram took the stage. The infuriating man pontificated for forty five minutes rehashing all of the C.B.I's big cases, if his ploy was to have patrons pay to shut him up then he was going about it the right way.

Jane fidgeted, the seats were plush but he wanted to mingle, find his team get a drink, meet Dylan...

Alicia kept sending him death glares, mortified by his childish behaviour. The man next to him was on a similar page to Alicia and sighed every time he poked his head around.

Finally Bertram wrapped up his narrative, Jane practically jumped out of his seat to enter the banquette hall on the next floor.

He glanced around him, frantically looking but not finding them... her. Alicia rushed to catch up with him. Despite dashing, he was not the first to enter the room and there she was, a vision in silver silk, propping up the bar. He couldn't see her not fully, but he knew, how she stood, her delicate hand, the way his skin tingled in her presence.

He strode to the bar ordering two drinks, still too far away to see her clearly but he didn't want to seem too eager. Alicia scuttled up beside him, trying to regain her balance in her ridiculous heels. Alicia thanked him for the drink and they moved towards the group.

He could see more of Lisbon now, her upper body was covered in silver see through lace, swirling its pattern over her shoulders and arms. The opaque material met shimmering steel in a deep V shape at her back.

Simple keyhole buttons ran from the low depths of her back to the nape of her neck. Jane longed to run his hand the same trail they ran.

Cho and Summer spotted them as the walked over to them; Cho had bucked the bow tie trend and gone for a red tie to complement Summer's dress. They nodded a greeting. All Jane could see was Lisbon and her dates back; Dylan was tall, with chestnut hair, broader than he would have thought for a lawyer. Lisbon and Dylan finally turned made aware of new arrivals by Summers' warm greeting.

"Hello, you must be Dylan, I'm Patrick Jane and this is Alicia Mallory. It's so good to finally meet you." Jane introduced himself as he shook the other mans hand.

"You look lovely Lisbon, as do you Summer, very fetching." Jane added.

"Anyone seen Rigsby or Van Pelt?" Lisbon inquired.

"Think Rigsby isn't coming, Sarah's a little under the weather and he didn't want to leave her. Haven't Seen Van Pelt." Cho answered.

"How did you guys get in here so fast?" Jane wondered out loud.

"You're kidding right? We deliberately got here late and skipped straight through to here so we wouldn't have to listen to Bertram, rookie mistake Jane." Lisbon shook her head in amusement.

"How was it?" Summer asked.

"Informative, very, very, very informative" Alicia joked.

"Oh Jane, your one man fan club is trying to get you attention." Lisbon jested, pointing to where Wainwright was subtly calling him over.

"Are you sure he isn't asking for you, he likes you a lot" Jane pointed out desperately.

"But he loves you... you could take his favourite toy, snap it in half and he'd say you improved it" Lisbon laughed.

"Fine, I'll be sure to send Bertram over to you on my way there, tell him how much you loved his speech and you'd like to discuss it further." Jane smirked

"You wouldn't dare..." Lisbon glared.

"Who knows what I'll do my dear." Jane called over his shoulder as he started to walk over to the young man.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had been several hours of torture as Jane was paraded around to various beneficiaries, Alicia had been irritatingly happy to go with him and continue sucking up, not only did she know half the people attending but had convinced several people to attend her next show too.

The band had luckily taken over the stage about a half an hour ago, effectively preventing anymore deep discussions. He thanked every deity he could think of. He and Alicia had been spinning around the room to the music for a while when Jane spotted a lone Lisbon at the bar well Dave was there but that hardly meant good company.

"How are your feet honey, are they sore from those high heels, it must be difficult to stand in them so long, rubbing back and forth, back and forth over your sensitive feet?" Jane looked Alicia in the eye as he spoke.

"Now that you mention it, they are painful" She agreed.

"Why don't you go sit with Cho and Summer, I'll get you a drink." Jane suggested.

"Thanks, it would be nice to rest up and I like Summer she is so fun" Alicia hobbled off towards the group.

Jane strode over to where Lisbon was now chatting with Dave, did that guy never get the hint and where was Dylan.

"Hello my dear, all alone? Where is your charming date?" Jane threw Dave a look as he was about to point out his presence, taking the hint he slunk off.

"That was unnecessary Jane" Lisbon frowned.

"Well any decent gentleman on seeing a lady such as yourself without a partner, would not corner you at the bar but instead ask you to dance." Jane held out his hand in invitation.

Lisbon glanced at the crowd and back to Jane. "What about Alicia?"

"Her feet are sore" Jane rolled his eyes, "five inch heels will do that to you."

"Why don't you sit with her?" Lisbon asked.

"Why don't you stop pretending you don't want to dance?" Jane retorted.

Lisbon furrowed her brow, "I never said I wanted to dance."

"Yes but with you my dear, if you don't you say no, it's as good as a yes, sooo... let's go shall we?" Jane gestured insistently with his hand.

They walked on to the floor, taking their positions, Jane placed one hand between her shoulder blades, while his other grasped her smaller one in his. Lisbon placed her hand at his back, resting just above his trouser.

Every time he moved closer she moved away, he tutted and deliberately stepped into her space eyeballing her as a warning. Lisbon admitted defeat and relaxed into the movement.

"Having a good night?" Jane asked as he began to sway her.

"So far. You?"

"Not really, I hate these things really; it's all so fake..." Jane looked around with his eyes at the social climbers, fawning over cops they couldn't care less about.

"I'm surprised you came." Lisbon said.

"You told me to." Jane stated.

"You never do what I ask." Lisbon laughed.

"I'd do everything you ask, if you asked the right way." Jane teased.

"What way is that then" Lisbon softly wondered.

Jane licked his lips nervously, feeling the tension rise between them; he could tell she might bolt; he couldn't let her leave his arms.

"Where is Dylan now?" knowing that asking about her 'friend' would douse the mood.

"He got called to work again" Lisbon shrugged, "Story of his life."

"And not yours?" Jane mocked as he spun her further onto the floor.

"Not anymore", Lisbon responded honestly.

Jane pulled her nearer, his hand trailing down her back across the soft lace. He looked into her eyes, rimmed with black and silver, making her green eyes sparkle. The tendrils of her hair framed her face, he normally preferred her hair down but it worked, the lace, the bun, the dark makeup, she aimed to please and it pleased him greatly.

"Why is that?" Jane breathed the words softly.

"I don't know." Lisbon avoided his gaze for a second.

"Liar." He challenged his voice a low growl.

Only a sliver of light trickled between them, as they spun circular patterns around the floor. Jane had taken off his jacket earlier, he now regretted his decision. Lisbon's small hand was like fire at his back, almost blistering his skin.

Their joined hands were gripping each other tightly, as if they could squeeze their passion out of their bodies through their hands. Jane pressed his body fully against her. Lisbon gripped his shirt in response to the contact, bunching it in to a ball in her fist.

Jane could feel her, all of her, the thin material of her dress failing to hide the contours of her body. He was aware of the very essence of her, her touch, her smell, her body against him and around him, her potency like a blinding haze of desire. She too knew all of him, learning each other while joined together in this strange embrace.

Lisbon kept clawing more and more of his shirt as he kept pressing tighter, he had images of her doing the same to the sheets of his bed while he crushed her to his mattress.

His fingers had trailed down to the lowest point of the lace on her dress, just above the curve of her delectable derriere. Jane slid his index finger through the small gap of her where her button looped and onto her smooth creamy skin.

Jane stroked her skin through the chink in her lace armour. Lisbon arched up in shock at the contact, staring in astonishment at Jane as he traced a light pattern on her skin. Her lips parted in a silent oh, Jane lowered his face towards hers and sea green eyes met jade.

The heat was almost unbearable, their hands had gone white from the vice like grip they had on each other, Jane could feel her fingernails through his shirt, he was so near to feeling her lips on his. Lightning was shooting up and down his body from his memories of the motel, all his desire, lust, love, it was here, present and he wanted it experience all with her.

A waiter dropped a tray, the crash of glass jolting them both out of the moment. Lisbon looked panicked

"Jane _no_, I... I need the restroom." She blurted her excuse, rushing towards the hallway.

Damn it, damn it, damn it Jane cursed, he needed air, now. He made his way out of the main room past the bathroom to one of the small balconies. He stepped outside; there was much ambient noise as city life swirled around them, loud but not enough to dull the thoughts in his mind.

He could see some of the neon light from the grandiose sign out front. He breathed in the humid air only slightly colder than the heat of the room. His heart was beating fast. What was he doing? He was meant to be with someone else and ignoring these feelings.

Well he was a moron to believe that he was above being fooled himself, by himself. Rochefoucauld had it right, the intellect is always fooled by the heart and the heart wants what the heart wants.

Well he guessed his heart obviously wanted to protect itself as there was no other reason for his poor choices over the past 8 months. He had been so earth shatteringly broken before by love that he figured his heart thought he couldn't take it again so it had conspired with his head to mislead him.

He had been lied to, blinded and mistaken and he was the only one to blame.

Swans mate for life and he knew he was the same, he had thought watching them earlier in the day, gliding across the pond in the park near headquarters. He had watched as a male and female slid together in unison, forming the outline of one heart, two pieces that while routine alone meant so much more coupled together.

He had had that once, his neck had already been intertwined, he had already formed his complete picture, so when his other half died all he was left with was half a heart, one that beat but did little else.

Sure he had surmised after Red Johns capture and subsequent death at the hands of another grieving husband, that he could in fact date and perhaps even love again, but felt he may never reach the true love he had achieved before, the two hearts, one heartbeat, soul melting kind of love that he had with his wife.

Yeah that's what he thought and for a change he was wrong. Granted it was his betraying heart, which had hidden the truth. It had kept him in the dark, his real feelings just out of view, hidden in the shadows.

Not that he could blame his heart, no it had suffered too much loss, broken into such tiny fragments that the naked eye could not hope to see them. Like most victims of a traumatic event and his were catastrophically horrendous, he had buried his ability to love. Buried it in a box deep, deep inside himself and marked it do not open.

This wasn't a conscious choice; no he figured after his mental breakdown, his body had set itself into self preservation mode. So here he was, the wrong beautiful woman on his arm, and a dead weight in his heart. He had really messed up and for the first time in Patrick Jane's life he had no idea how to fix it.

Jane dragged his hand through his hair, wishing he had the foresight to stay at home. He started at the unexpected presence of a person next to him.

.

"I can see it you know, actually after that dance; I don't think anyone has any doubt." Alicia spoke joining him at the railing.

"See what?" Jane asked as they both stared out over the city, avoiding looking at each other.

"Please Patrick... see how much you desire her, all the jealousy, the yearning, she captivates you and you love her." Alicia simply said, resigned to the truth.

"I'm sorry, I truly didn't know before a few weeks ago and even then I was unsure." Jane explained.

"You broke up with me I made you try again, I felt you pull away the last few months." Alicia's voice broke on her words.

"I guess I realised in my head it was wrong but my heart fought me on it."

"I never had your heart Patrick, I could tell that but I thought the perhaps maybe, eventually... that onetime it would be my turn. Someone would look at me the way you look at Teresa." Her voice was filled with quiet sadness.

"They will you're a good person, underneath it all." Jane lightly touched her arm.

"I could never connect with your friends, so I suppose there was a part of you I'd never reach, not how she does." Alicia sniffled.

"It wasn't that, it's just she sees the darkness in me and makes it light. She chases away my demons and... I trust her, she knows me. Alicia, I know I've been a bastard but can I give you some advice?" Jane met her eye, wanting her to finally find happiness.

"Sure why not."

"You never let yourself go; you were always trying to be perfect. You never showed me the true you." Jane pointed out.

"That's not true Patrick" Alicia argued.

"Really wearing makeup to bed eight months in, sleeping in those ridiculous teddy's..."

"I was trying to be sexy." Alicia disputed.

"Sexy comes with trust, letting me see your flaws and thoughts good and bad. Opening yourself to someone can be the most beautiful thing about a woman. You are an attractive woman just let the next guy in, you have a great heart, you just hide it." Jane finished.

"Well that was the nicest it's not me, it's you, I've ever heard. I'll clear my stuff out tonight, good bye Patrick" Alicia leaned in kissing him on his cheek.

He could feel the wetness of her tears and his heart clenched. He really was a bastard but they both deserved better.

She had only been gone a minute, when his solitude was broken again.

"I just saw Alicia... she was crying is everything okay?" Lisbon asked.

"We broke up." Jane slumped against the railing, focusing on the moving lights below.

"Why... because we danced" Lisbon was afraid the Alicia may have seen whatever that was.

"In a way yes." Jane answered simply.

"It was only a dance, nothing really, she misunderstood you can explain it to her..." Lisbon hated that she had caused them problems.

"Only a dance... _nothing_, you and I will never be nothing." Jane responded fiercely. His hands gripped the bar.

"I didn't mean it that way, I'm sorry." Lisbon was shocked by his reaction.

"Are you sorry for what happened earlier?" He asked, his voice too calm for her liking.

"Jane that was... we are... it's complicated. Dylan and I are together. I should go." She stepped away from him.

"I don't know who you are running from me or you" Jane turned around to face her, a tenuous hold on his emotions.

"_Excuse me_. I'm not running from anyone." Lisbon argued.

"There is something between us, you know it." Jane reasoned with her.

"Yes of course, we are friends, close friends."

Jane snorted "It's more than that... you know it."

Lisbon was exasperated, "All I know is that you just broke up with your girlfriend and you need to take some time."

Jane was getting annoyed with her doubts, "I want to be with you."

"Jane you are so afraid of what life could be all by yourself that you are just taking any form of love that you can, with Alicia gone you're afraid to be alone."

"I love you." He tried to get her to see the truth of his words.

"No you don't" she stubbornly said, she looked like she was stopping just short of stomping her foot.

"Don't tell me how I feel, I know, I know for sure." Jane's voice rose to a yell.

"Actions speak louder than words _Jane_ and your actions showed you barely cared for me as a friend let alone more." Lisbon hissed.

"I'm sorry Lisbon, I was wrong, I was just so confused." Jane tried to regain his calm.

"Who's to say you're not confused now." Lisbon threw back at him.

"I am sure. Lisbon... I swear." Jane begged.

Lisbon screwed up her face in anger, "As you say you've been wrong before."

"That's low."

"No Jane what's low is drafting me in as a second string, eleventh hour replacement" Lisbon shot back at him, venting her frustration.

Jane could see he was loosing her, he needed her to hear him, "That's not what I'm doing I swear, if you just listen..." he reached out to her, desperate for contact.

"I listened for months as you sung that woman's praises, now she has left you and you are scared." Lisbon pulled away, nearing the door back to the gala. She breathed in deeply, "Jane I have a good man and a great life, us together, was bad news we were so insular, its better this way."

"So that it I tell you I love you and you dismiss it? How can I convince you?" Jane pleaded.

"You can't Jane; go home, you just broke up with your girlfriend. I'll understand if you need some time off work." Lisbon turned and left as quickly as she arrived.

Oh he had messed that up. He knew she loved him, as much as he loved her, hell the whole CBI knew after that little display earlier. Van Pelt was right he had hurt her deeper than he had realised, sure she was being his friend but obviously she wanted no more. He hoped he hadn't lost her for good.


	16. Chapter 16

**Authors note: Arrrgghh last chapter! Wow can not believe it's finally here. I would like to say a big old, thank you ever so much, to everyone for reading, reviewing, favouriting and alerting. It means the world to me. **

**I pm'd those I could and thanks to Jazz (don't cry it'll be ok) and Meltedchocobutton (Glad you enjoyed the chemistry and the dance) for the reviews.**

**It has been a crazy long journey and I would like to give a massive shout out to Jaime who prompted this story in the first place. I know it was far longer than either of us thought it would be and probably less romantic too, overall. I seldom write Jane so it was very fun to do and far less angst than my usual fare. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own it, what I do own is a very confused psyche, as Bruno with those last two episodes reignited my Jisbon love. They were a shippers dream and I had, after Erica finally said, okay I have been reading too much into Jane and Lisbon's friendship, so I'll stop. **

**Damn you, you confusing man! I feel like I'm a fifteen year old trying to understand what a text msg from a boy _really_ means.**

**Any who on with the show, the mistakes are all me! But it's a long one and hard to catch em all.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jane appeared at the office, the next day, exhausted and bone weary. He thankfully resembled the general thrown together look of the rest of the C.B.I. staff, who had all over indulged themselves the night before at the gala.

He had returned to his empty home after his little tête-à-têtewith Lisbon and spent the night trying to think of ways to convince her that he was genuine about all his sentiments. Alas, the king of the cons had fallen short of his pintsize princess's stubborn and steadfast beliefs that he was not being truthful with regards to his declaration of love.

He had used his A game trying to regain his friendship with her, he simply had no schemes left to convince her to take a chance on him. More importantly he wanted her to want him in the same way, not trick her into it. He flopped on his couch, scanning the rest of the group searching for the one person he needed to see the most.

Rigsby and Van Pelt had an all too familiar look on their faces, their faces combined with the deep purple bags below their eyes told the epic tale of their guilt. They kept glancing at each other, sadness, mixed with desire, wrapped up in a big shame bow.

They had obviously spent the night before in the arms of their current partners but their minds elsewhere, at the previous gala to be exact. Probably not planned or intentional, their past romance was always going to haunt them, love did not disappear.

He understood their actions, hell he related, thoughts of the motel crept up, if Lisbon had been awake where would it have led? He and Teresa would follow the same path if they continued to do their little avoidance dance, one step in, two steps back, getting close, fleeing far away.

If they were not careful they too could end up in a wrong situation, not unlike Rigsby and Van Pelt, unable to move from it, so close to the right person but no way to bridge the gap between them. He stood up and went to search for the wilful woman, where would a pissed off Lisbon most likely be? No question, by the coffee machine.

He found her changing the filter.

"Morning Lisbon" He greeted hoping to break the ice.

She froze at his voice, turning around to face him, her cooling cup clutched in her tiny hands.

"Jane" she greeted curtly.

"About last night" He started.

"Nothing happened last night, nothing I want to talk about anyway." She declared.

"I told you I love you, and you just want to pretend it never happened." That hurt Jane more than he cared to admit. She really did not know the power she had over him.

Lisbon glanced around panicked. The open air kitchen left her nervous of being overheard. The rumour mill was bad enough with out providing the gossips with actual truths. She gripped the mug tighter, trying to hide the jolt she got when he said those words.

He was mistaken and she couldn't let herself hear those words, they were dangerous, he was dangerous, her only weakness stood before her, so very tempting, it would be so easy...

She slammed the door on those thoughts.

"Yes Jane, I want to continue as we are, we're friends it's been good lately, can we not just stay as we are?" She coolly replied.

"And what if I can't..." He asked.

"You have no choice, it's... we're colleagues, no more, end of subject." She answered, frostily.

Taking a sip of her coffee, she walked right past him towards her office, effectively finishing their chat.

He watched her leave, an air of finality hung around him, choking his heart. She was his world, had been for just shy of nine years, could he spend the next nine on the sidelines, he had a taste of more, would her friendship be enough to sustain him now? He doubted it but he had to try.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had been a month, four long weeks of civility and professionalism. He hated what their relationship had turned into. All the joy, banter and flirtations stopped short, Lisbon was on lockdown.

Sure she still rode with him, sought his council but the moments that he lived for were gone. No more idiotic games on stakeouts, no more forbidden touches at work, hell he couldn't even get away with checking her watch.

His lease was up in two days, he had debated what to do next, now his only other tie to the world of Sacramento, apart from his job was cut. He should have looked for a new place, perhaps gone back to the motel. He had remained unmotivated by either option; they both meant one thing, loneliness and life without her by his side.

He had gone to a bar the previous night, a few woman had joined him, trying to attract his attention. He could barely muster the energy involved to get rid of them. He was becoming indifferent to life.

Dylan had visited a week ago, they went out to lunch. He had not wished to see them together again, so carelessly flaunting her ability to thrive without him, while he dead inside without her.

He had packed up his things tonight, rented a storage space and filled his car with his essentials. He needed to leave, not forever mind but until the meagre scraps of attention she threw his way no longer cut so deeply. He was incapable of being without her for too long but perhaps giving her the space she so desperately required, would open up the lines of communication again.

So he had driven from his now silent apartment for the last time, to Lisbon, to tell her face to face. He called the relater by phone on the way; his old apartment was now officially back on the market. He was not sad to say goodbye to it, it had never really been a reflection of who he was, and a house should represent the occupant.

He drew his arm across his forehead to remove the beads of perspiration. The weather was too hot for the month; a rare spring heat wave was in the process of scorching the city and its residents.

Jane had parked across from her apartment an hour ago. Each minute that passed, erased the cool air generated by the AC while he drove here. The rising temperature in the car, degree by degree, caused his usually controlled body to override his biofeedback tricks. He was sweltering, he may even be dehydrating, it was becoming apparent to Jane he either had to give up or go in.

His eyes moved to the other side of the road, there were no streetlights on; her cul de sac eerily bathed in darkness, a government effort to keeps the city's electronic grid going. The cloudless night sky had only a slight crescent moon to help light the world.

In stark contrast to nature, Lisbon's apartment window was so bright that it illuminated half of the garden. She had always been his guiding light and even now she showed him the path, granted this time it was more literal than figurative.

If he didn't say goodbye she would never forgive him, he had to man up and just do it, his internal voice pointed out. He took in a deep gulp of air; it was in no ways helpful, it was like breathing in the steam from a kettle. Opening the door, he crossed the road to her apartment. Moving swiftly towards her, he was nervous, she was going to be mad.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The rap on the door startled Lisbon from her thoughts. She placed her glass of red wine on the coffee table, she had told Dylan she needed some space, that left only one other person who would call so late at night.

She briefly entertained the idea of pretending she wasn't home, it would never work, as most certainly her opened curtains announced to the world and her ever observant consultant that she was indeed here.

She pulled the door open slightly, forcing the blonde man to stay outside.

"Jane." She greeted. Her unspoken question about his presence told of her displeasure on seeing him.

"Lisbon may I come in? We need to talk" He ignored her glare, choosing to take in the rest of her instead.

The temperature had obviously gotten to her somewhat, she undoubtedly was being a good citizen and not using her AC. Her hair had curled and lay in a tumbling mass of waves against her shoulders. She was in a black tank top and sweats. Jane could smell the sweet wine on her breath; he wondered what it tasted like.

"I don't think we do", Lisbon added frustrated by his silence and the blatant way he was checking her out.

She started to close the door, she was too vulnerable tonight and the heat was eroding her self control. Patrick Jane had taken too much from her he wasn't getting that too.

"Lisbon please" he begged, pressing his hand on the door to push it back, furthering his point that he would not leave until he had said his piece.

"Fine Jane but if this is a rehash of all you said before, I can tell you now I don't want to hear it" she said moving so he could enter.

Closing the door behind her she watched as Jane strolled into the living room like he owned the place; it sometimes bothered her that he seemed to be so free with everything she was supposed to possess, here, her office, her car, her personal space.

"So what is it that's so urgent?" she asked, as he looked around her room for clues about her, damn insufferably nosey man.

He turned to look her in the eye, "I came to tell you I'm going to be taking some time off."

"Okay... well you could have just cc'd me on your holiday request email to Wainwright." Lisbon shrugged.

"I should be clearer, some time, is not necessarily a few weeks and I'm not sure how long I'm going for or when I'll be back." Jane mimicked her disinterested shrug.

Lisbon's mouth hung open, "Are you kidding me?"

"No, I think I'm going to leave the C.B.I for a few months." It was petty but he was enjoying her reaction.

"Because I won't be with you?" Lisbon clarified, irritated and angry by his statement.

"It's just so hard..."

"Hard you don't think I know it's hard?" Lisbon interrupted, her frustration boiling over.

"I don't know, do you? The way you've been handling everything... I guess I figured you're fine." Jane said trying to calm her down.

"Fine" she hissed, "_FINE_? You selfish son of a bitch, Hard on _you_... oh poor baby" Lisbon yelled.

Jane was becoming worried, Lisbon was seriously hacked off and she looked like she would rip him a new one. He backed off slightly; hoping some space could calm her down.

Putting on his best deal with a crazy person voice he tried again, "Lisbon please... I..."

"I can't believe you sometimes, you don't get your way so you are going off to sulk, you are such a child." She interrupted, pacing along the couch's length.

"I didn't come here to fight, just to tell you that I'm going." Whether she knew it or not her words hurt and he didn't want to leave like this.

"And that's it, bye... see you... so much for I love you" she taunted.

"I do love you." Jane responded angrily, how dare she.

"Yeah I can tell." She mocked.

"I can't sit around day after day and watch you... look I already feel like lost you." He pleaded.

Lisbon turned on him her eyes flashing, after all she had been through.

"You left me first Jane, with nothing. We were in this together for over eight years. It wasn't a healthy friendship but we had each other. Someone always there to talk, vent to and cry with, when cases or life just got too much. Well guess what, the hard cases, the heart wrenching pain of the people we come across, it was still there, even when you weren't... _Lost me_..." She screamed at him, finally releasing all the hurt and anger that had built up out.

"Lisbon" Jane crossed the room to her, reaching his hand out to touch her.

"No, don't you dare, so now you're all alone, just like I was and you're so afraid that you can't face it. I'm so sorry you can't handle your own company, but you never spared a thought for me did you? One month... I was doing it for a hell of a lot longer than that."

"I was scared, I know I screwed up, Alicia..."

"Everyone had someone Jane, I didn't... I woke up one day and I was truly alone, years of focusing on keeping you from murdering someone had left me isolated and the thanks I get from you is abandonment... you were meant to be my friend." Her voice dropped its intensity, sadness softening her words. She looked like the small and broken twelve year old she had no doubt been.

"I am your friend, always and forever Lisbon. Why did you never say anything?" he asked delicately. He hated himself in this moment, hurting her like this; he was more of a monster than Red John.

Her anger flared up again, he was insufferable.

"Say something? Your job is to notice peoples goddamn tells... I shouldn't have had to. That's what hurt the worst you didn't care enough to look at me."

"I cared... I cared too much" He tried to explain.

"Are you shitting me? Cared too much huh, so what's changed, don't care no more?" She was needling him; she wanted to cause him pain. She hadn't realised just how angry she was until now.

"I realised I was loosing you as a friend too, I thought if I just kept you as a friend then I would have you always, but it wasn't enough. Being away from you wasn't enough, being with you as a friend isn't enough; I want permanently, all to myself, forever more. I tried to settle, I can't." Jane needed to make her understand.

"So your answer is to leave, you can't live without me, so your solution is to actually live without me? You're so full of crap Jane." Lisbon snorted at his ludicrous logic.

"I need to clear my head, try to get a control over whatever I'm feeling" he countered.

"You're making no sense."

"I haven't got a simple solution Lisbon, I don't know what I'm doing, I just know that every day I fight the urge to kiss you, touch you and make you smile. Now you won't even talk to me."

"You'll find someone else Jane, you have before, just someone more suitable than Alicia. Stay." Lisbon tried to keep the pleading note out of her voice. She had shown him too much tonight.

"Alicia was a mere distraction, I don't think I realised it at the time but I had yet to deal with everything and I needed distance from everyone." Jane said.

"From me you mean." Lisbon simplified.

"No it wasn't like that." This situation was going from bad to worse.

"Okay then what was it like. Jane cause, I need you to tell me, make me understand." Lisbon wanted what they had back, she missed it too, but she couldn't lose him a second time, not if she let him in again.

Jane paused looking for the right words, every nuance, each beat, all meanings mattered here and now, perhaps more than they had ever before in his life. The words struggled to come. He was taking too long he could see it on her face; she thought he was making up excuses. Forgoing rationality he just spoke his heart.

"I was afraid of how I felt, I was finally free from Red John, for years I held on to the love of my wife, to focus me, and it had all come to naught. I couldn't let myself acknowledge my feelings for you; it was like I was betraying her. I was never supposed to be able to feel that way again."

"So being with me was betraying you wife?" Lisbon looked like he had physically wounded her.

"Lisbon look at me" he lightly grasped her chin, his eyes holding hers. Both of them tearful, hurt and angry.

"You saved me, I was broken, crazy and desperate but then I met you. The moment we were introduced I knew I was in trouble; you were so unlike anyone I'd ever met. I was intrigued and attracted but over the years I fell more and more in love with you, I had denied the truth for so long."

"I wish you'd stop saying that" she sighed. He watched her take in several shaky breaths, when it looked like she was getting herself under control, he realised her chin, and started again.

"I can't stop saying it, its true, I love you but I was only supposed to live for revenge, when I didn't get it and never could, I was totally relieved and that became like a noose around my neck. She was my forever and forever's not done but when I'm with you I know it's just as special." Jane gave her a second to soak in the words.

"I didn't plan Alicia, I didn't mean to abandon you, but I did. I did so because my heart knew that you had pieced it back together again and if I lost you then I would cease to be. My life without you wasn't worth living so I tried to distract myself, separate from you. Yes we were too close and insular but that's because when I'm with you, all I ever need is you. No one compares, but we have lives now, ones we don't need to give up just because we are together. I didn't eat right or sleep for the past nine years, unless you were near. I was broken so far beyond repair, psychiatrists gave up on me but with you I started to get better. How can you claim I don't love you?" He questioned.

"Jane I... I... can't" Lisbon was floored by what he had just said.

"Lisbon you have kept yourself so far out of reach of everyone, just because you saw that kind of love between your parents and you fear it will break you. You're so much stronger than that."

"Jane we aren't like that" Lisbon disagreed.

"We are, you're just scared, imagine what its like to have it once, loose it and then find it again. Can you imagine the kind of fear that would create? I barely made it through the first time, I was hanging by a thread to this world and that thread was you. I have the same worries but we owe ourselves the chance" he begged.

"These are all sweet sentiments Jane but they don't change anything." For years she had longed to hear them, prayed he felt the same as her, but her niggling doubts stopped her believing him.

She had spent too many nights alone hearing her father's voice tell her she wasn't good enough, knowing Jane lay in the arms of someone else, that one day he would leave her for good.

Jane saw what she was trying to hide. "Because you don't want them too, you are running just as much from us and the possibilities of our love as I was." Jane challenged

"Dylan..." Lisbon countered.

"Dylan is a puppet that you play with when you feel like it, he neither deserves nor loves you. I would die for you Teresa, that guy wont even turn off his damn work phone. You love me, I love you aren't you tired of fighting this." He was drained, the heat was intolerable and her normally endearing obstinance was exasperating him.

"I'm tired of fighting with you." Lisbon agreed.

"Fine do one thing and I promise I'll stop declaring my undying love for you. No more mentions of romance." Jane bargained.

"Will you still leave?" Her fear crept into her voice.

"Five minutes from now if you say we can never be together, I'll stay regardless of the outcome, for you, I give you my word." Jane swore.

"What do I have to do, what's the catch?" Lisbon knew what he was going to do would be big if he gave into her demands so easily.

"Simple, just close your eyes and stay still."

"Why what are you going to do?" Her betraying body jerked at the thought he might kiss her.

"Nothing without your permission I promise, this one thing and my poor battered ego and I will leave you alone." Silly woman, she was more skittish than a kitten.

"You promised not to..."

"I meant your apartment Teresa; I would never be able to leave you permanently." He smiled in spite of himself.

"I don't want to do this Jane" she whispered.

"Why" he softly asked, approaching her.

"I don't know" she covered, wishing she had never spoken.

"Liar" he chuckled, "Now close your eyes."

As she did Jane saw her pulse quicken, beating the drumbeat of her heart. If she was going to make him stay by her side, nearby but never touching, then these next few minutes he would savour, like a last meal on death row. Death by Teresa Lisbon, no doubt the preferred choice of consultants everywhere when it comes to their losing their lives he thought.

He started slow, his body mere centimetres from hers, their combined body heat smouldering as the two fronts met. Lisbon stiffened preparing herself to resist what was coming; she both wanted and dreaded it at the same time. Foolish woman he wouldn't do anything without her say so, he had given his word.

He leaned his head down to the crevice where her shoulder met her neck. Jane ran the tip of his nose down along the curve of her slender shoulder. He hovered with his mouth over her collarbone breathing in the scent of her.

His hands loosely grasped her wrists, easily encircling the small area with his fingers. He moved his digits up her bare skin. His nails ticklishly scraped the delicate skin of her arms; goose bumps arose in response to his tantalizing touch.

Jane wanted nothing more than to do this to her whole body, naked, perhaps with whipped cream. He desired her so much, every part, every inch, he wanted to worship and embrace her, to see her beside him in the dawn light, every morning. However he first had to convince her to let herself go, to stop listening to her mind and follow her heart.

She shuddered under his touch, curving her upper body closer to him, just like she did on the dance floor. Her body craved his touch, she knew it and he knew it. She had effectively closed the final gap between him.

He moved his mouth to the soft spot in the cleft of her neck, suspended just above it, letting his breath touch her in the manner his mouth longed to. He let the warm most air blows lightly over the point slowly, in and out, while his finger tips continued their sensuous assault on her arms.

The tension mounted, he admired her ability to remain so still, she had mastered some of biofeedback tricks.

"Tell me you want me Teresa" he murmured against her.

"No" she croaked out.

His tongue darted out, flicking against her skin, tasting her. She trembled again at the contact.

Moving his right hand up he pushed back some of her hair from her face. He entangled his hand at the upper part of her back, threading his fingers through her raven mane, losing himself to the tactile feel of her silky strands.

"Why not?" he hummed.

"Big elephants can always understand small elephants." She joked, her voice losing its mirth when he tugged her hair slightly. She groaned against him.

"Because is not an answer, it's a deflection." He argued, his resolve fading, he really wanted to kiss her.

Jane rested his forehead against hers, looking deeply into her almost black eyes, his pupils were no doubt equally as big, both their iris's erased by wanton lust.

"You think you're suffering now Jane, you broke my heart, I know what's coming for us." She teared up as she said it. He looked deep into her, seeing only the honesty of her statement.

"I didn't mean to Lisbon."

"The men in my life never do" She chuckled humourlessly.

"I'm not them, I made a mistake but I didn't realise at the time. I do now... I won't make it again." He vowed.

"Who's to say you won't?" She argued.

Jane had a burst of inspiration, it was wild and stupid, he was nuts to consider it. He wanted to though, that's what scared him.

His mind was invaded by different images, possibilities flashing through it. All the moments he had seen over the past few months, mixed happily with the ones he desired, Lisbon in the tiara and diamonds, Lisbon in beautiful dresses, nights out, nights in, her beneath him, her pregnant.

"Marry me" He blurted out.

"What are you crazy?" She stepped back.

"Crazy possibly, truthful definitely, you say you think I'll leave you again, well I know you understand how I feel about marriage. If I'm in it I'm in it for life and a long time after that. Teresa I love you, I've loved you for nine years and I want to love you for the rest of our lives, and I'm tired of wasting time."

"Jesus Jane... we've never even kissed and you think we should marry." She asked him incredulously.

He moved in, sure it was a somewhat dubious invitation, but it was one of sorts. His lips landed softly on her parted ones. Their fire ignited and fireworks danced in tingles across their joined nerve endings.

Shock gave way to her longing and Lisbon finally responded with force, as she was so typical of doing. Pushing her body into his, she snaked her arms around his neck, allowing her to lift herself closer to Jane and join their mouths better.

Their intense first kiss went on for several minutes until air became a necessity. Stepping apart they were both stunned.

"Good things come to those who wait I guess." Jane said trying to lighten the previously sombre mood, and more importantly register Lisbon's reaction.

Lisbon leaned down and grabbed her drink downing it in one sexy flourish, licking her lips after. Damn woman and her ways, she was killing him.

"Yeah can't say I would normally recommend nine years of frustration and verbal foreplay but it seems to do the trick." She laughed, returning her glass to the table with shaky hands.

"You haven't answered my question" Jane pointed out, trying to minimise his nervous tells. He always came undone around her.

"What question?" Lisbon scrunched up her face in confusion. She saw Jane's face fall with barely concealed hurt. "You mean marriage? You were serious?"

"As I said, I don't take the sanctity of marriage lightly, so yes of course I meant it, just like I mean I love you and I won't hurt you again."

"We've never even dated."

He gave her a withering look, "Nine years of dinners, coffees, movies, late night chats, long drives, bands, more dinners and you say we've never dated" he sniffed.

"The team was with us for some of those. Therefore they don't count."

"Yes I suppose the kids were there, but that doesn't matter, I'm sure we'll have our own biological ones in similar situations. So they still count as dates."

Lisbon looked aghast at the suggestion, plonking heavily onto the couch behind her.

"You're serious" she double checked.

Jane nodded, sitting down opposite her on the coffee table, watching all the emotions, questions and doubts flow over her. The stream of emotions was like a moving tapestry, weaving their story. Finally she looked into his eyes again.

"No, I won't marry you."

Jane was crushed, for the first time he knew he would have to break his word to her and leave for a while. He moved to stand up. She grabbed his hand and pulled him back down.

"Relax Mister Mentalist; I won't marry you... yet. Faux dates are one thing I want the real McCoy. In the future, if all goes well then Ill consider your proposition, but for now we can see how things go." She smiled at him.

Jane's face broke out into his infamous grin; it went from ear to ear, his eyes shone his joy, like the sun had hit the sea making all the colours come alive.

"Okay I can live with that, but I could also live with a quick flight to Vegas" he suggested hopefully

"Jane" She warned.

"Patrick, Teresa, its Patrick, so what now?" He wanted to dance, scream to the world and get her down the aisle and in the family way.

"Well I have a bottle of wine and a cosy couch, not to mention a strong desire to see what our second kiss is like" Lisbon teased, leaning back against the couches cushions.

Patrick Jane crawled over her, her small frame dwarfed underneath him. He knew he was a dead man but what a way to go.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX FIN XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	17. Epilogue

**Authors note: Okay so I wrote complete on this story, but since a few of you requested a sequel or at least an epilogue, I went with an epilogue as I'm not so good with happy ever afters so forgive this if it sucks. However as people asked so nicely and since this was originally a prompt who am I to say no!**

**Thanks to those reviewers who I couldn't p.m., ANA thank you very much, here's a bonus chapter!**

**Jazz I laughed so loud at your review, you rock! If only I was ninjatastic! No sequel but hopefully the epilogue will make up for it. **

**Bris2be you're very welcome and glad you enjoyed it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it if I did there would be no hiatus, and the show would be 48 episodes per season!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Teresa Lisbon slammed the door; she was fuming, five months and thirty days, _five months and thirty days_, just one day shy of six months together. The infuriating man she had chosen to let into her heart after he had so unceremoniously been shoved into her life nine years prior was still behaving like an insecure jerk.

They had just had their biggest fight yet, actually it may be their first real one too. Okay she was partially in the wrong but Jane was acting crazy, well crazier.

Yes she had had lunch with her ex Dylan and she had failed to tell him about it but if he could handle a relationship like an adult then she wouldn't have to omit certain details from her daily summaries.

She and Dylan had barely functioned as a loose version of a couple, but worked exceptionally well as friends. The things that drew her to him initially, such as his intelligence, wit and levelheadedness all made for a great friend.

Jane could not, no would not hear that. All he focused on was the fact they had kissed once upon a time. Granted he also had had an issue with Bosco and they had never kissed, not to mention she and Jane weren't even dating at the time.

She and Jane worked so easily as a unit but not as a couple, she wanted to scream sometimes but she knew she was being melodramatic, she loved him. God help her she loved the damn maddening man. He just needed to relax. Her phone buzzed. Ignoring it she continued pacing, it buzzed again... and again, snatching it from her couch, she answered it swiftly.

"Leave me alone Jane" she snapped, shutting it and him out.

She knew he would come here; she needed space and was hardly going to be able to think straight if he did. That left her only one thing to do by her reckoning, wasting no time, Jane's rental was only two blocks over, Lisbon grabbed her jacket and keys and got into her car.

The most frustrating part of dating Patrick Jane, apart from his tenacity and random freak outs was that he would probably work out where she was going. Thus her dilemma, where is an unlikely place she can go, but not the least likely as he'd look there first.

Random was her only choice, selecting several numbers from signs she passed on the road, she placed the co-ordinates into her SatNav. The extremes she had to go through to get some peace. The last hour of daylight was fading and dusk began its leisurely pace, slowly settling over the city as different streets and buildings whizzed by.

The slight breeze tickled through the crack in the window, flicking her loose tendrils around her neck, reminiscent of Jane's deft fingers. Lisbon shifted in her seat trying to dispel the sudden arousal at the thoughts of him. Lust. Lust for him, it got her every time, but not this time. She focused her mind on their earlier encounter, screw it she was being too polite, it was a row, fight, yelling match, it was what it was but where it occurred, in her office of all places, that's what grated.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She had returned to her office a half hour later than intended, having strolled unhurriedly through the sunshine, tummy full, face warmed, revelling in the contented feelings the summers day evoked in her.

"Welcome back" Jane greeted her from her couch.

"Thanks, It's a beautiful day Jane, you should have gotten out" she shot him an indulgent smile.

"Oh I did" Jane answered. Irritated by just how pleased she looked.

"Good, that's good" she replied as she sat at her desk, logging back into her computer. She distractedly set everything up while Jane stared at her... nothing new there. Lisbon failed to notice the quiet anger rolling off Jane. After a few minutes he spoke up again.

"You seem happy," his voice was strained enough to register with her that something is wrong

"Are you okay Jane?" she inquired. The use of his last name was still the norm in the work place; she tended to save Patrick for the bedroom. The thought sent a flush to her cheeks.

"You tell me, am I... are we?" he questioned, his normally jovial tone absent.

Lisbon moved around the desk, closer to him, concerned by his pitch. "What's going on?"

"Who did you go out for lunch with?"

"A friend, why?" Lisbon knew better than to lie to him, omitting on the other hand...

"A friend is that what you call him, _EX_ is the word I would use" he spat back coldly.

Oh crap he knew, why had she lied, what a tangled web and all that... she should have just been honest, hang on how did he know.

"Wait did you follow me?" she accused.

"No, did you lie to me?" he countered.

"Jane, we're friends, that is it." Her eyes pleaded with him to believe her.

"So Lisbon, how long have you been meeting up with dearest Dylan. You doubting your choice, keeping you options open." His raised his voice added to his overall slightly unhinged look.

"Jane, _I reiterate_, we are friends no more, you are over reacting." She was starting to get angry.

"Are you serious, how would you feel if I met up with an ex regularly?" He argued.

"Surprised... since last I heard Alicia moved to England with her fiancée" Lisbon joked, a sudden thought occurred to her. "You went through my appointments didn't you, you have some nerve."

"Says the woman who lied." Jane argued back.

"What are you five?" Lisbon taunted.

You're in work, her brain reminded her, calming herself down, she was all too aware they were shouting and that she was wrong to have not told him.

"I'm sorry I didn't mention who I was catching up with, I just didn't want you thinking it was something when it wasn't and he rubs you up the wrong way" she placated.

"Is it something Lisbon... you hid it because it's nothing seems a little far fetched" Jane pointed out.

"How can you ask me that, I mean really, It was lunch at the Olive Garden not a seedy hook up at motel" Lisbon sighed in frustration.

"I don't want to fight; it's just you meeting him, so close to our anniversary, I guess it rattled me." Jane admitted sheepishly.

"It's only our six month anniversary Jane, not a year or anything. Honestly you are so odd sometimes... rattled you."

"Odd_ odd_... you are so closed off sometimes, tomorrows supposed to be special, important, at least to me" he yelled, louder than he meant too, he could see Van Pelt pretending not to hear them. He met her eyes, sadness replacing his anger. Lisbon panicked when she saw his face, just what had she said? Wait she mentally back tracked no nothing bad, was he playing her? She could see him studying her reactions, reading her mind.

"You're right as always Lisbon, I'm clearly in a different mind set to you" he said, right before he stormed off. Lisbon almost went after him, almost.

No, she scolded herself, she was at work and she could see that half the bull pen had already heard her domestic. He was being ridiculous and he had gone into her private business. Jane and his weird hissy fit could wait till later.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

While the city flew by Lisbon thought about how her mood had soured as they day had gone on every time she thought of Jane. He had embarrassed her and practically accused her of cheating. He was infuriating.

She pulled into a street as the mechanical voice announced she was at her destination, smirking at her ingenuity, she looked for somewhere to park and think. It was a nice neighbourhood, picket fences, mowed landscaped lawns, kids playing while neighbours chatted. It seemed so surreal, fake; no doubt the secrets they hid were really twisted.

She mentally smacked herself, how sad was her life that murder and mayhem were the norm and a happy life was thought to be unachievable. Jane was always trying to get her to believe in family and happily ever afters, sometimes for a man who spent so long wallowing in guilt and homicidal thoughts he could really seem like he was almost manically happy. And he was determined to drag her with him.

And there she was back to Jane, it always came around to him, she lived in a never ending repeating circle; angry... happy..., frustrated... happy..., angry and frustrated then happy again.

She exited the neighbourhood as she climbed the mountain pulling into a scenic look out. Dusk had finally settled as Lisbon sat atop the picnic table watching the city below, a city she had sworn her life to protect. It was so alive, ever changing and vibrant. The warm glow of the fading light was taken over by the navy night. She watched for hours as the city moved further into hours of darkness. It started with the street lights timed to sundown, and then came the cars, and finally the homes.

It was beautiful, the twinkling lights of the city mimicking the stars, ironic that they were no longer visible because of them. She chuckled, she was clearly feeling calmer. Her relaxed feeling didn't last as a car pulled up behind her. The engine cut off and the car door slammed. She was pleased with how long it took him to find her; yup this method would be how she would do it from now on.

"Hi Jane." She called not turning around.

"_HI... HI_? It's nearly midnight I've been frantic. I had to get Van Pelt to trace your phone" Jane bellowed. He pulled her into a hug, relieved to see she was okay.

"Umm hmm" she said into his shoulder.

"I'm sorry Lisbon... Teresa." He mumbled into her hair.

"Okay" she shrugged; she knew Jane would explain why he was behaving so strangely, he was good that way.

"I was being an idiot I shouldn't have gone through your diary but I had a good reason" Jane promised.

"Spying on me is not a good reason" Lisbon ribbed.

"No woman, I needed to make sure of exactly where in town you were going today" he justified.

"You could have asked, far simpler" Lisbon disputed.

"Where's the fun in that" Jane replied, Lisbon snorted at his gall.

Jane shot her a smile, the one that lit up his eyes and weakened her knees. He sat on the bench by her feet as his hand found hers. They stayed quite enjoying the sounds of nature around them.

"Jane" Lisbon finally broke their solitude, choosing to get honesty with honesty, "You know six months is important to me too. I'm sorry I pretended it wasn't I was angry."

"I'm glad to hear it my dear, but I think it held more significance for me than you."

"It's not a competition" Lisbon rolled her eyes.

Jane stood up, turning to her, placing both hands either side of her narrow waist. Leaning in, he softly caressed her lips with his. The kiss, as with most of their others quickly escalated, he couldn't get over it, this many months and it was still electric, if anything as they got to know each other intimately it was getting stronger. Lisbon grabbed Jane's lapels partially pulling him down on herself, her legs wrapped around his waist locking him to her. Her small hands dove under his shirt, nails lightly skimming his skin. When they went for his belt he knew he had better stop this.

He pushed him self back capturing her hands in his, "We're in public" he reminded her.

"No one has been by in hours" she smirked.

"Agent Lisbon, my my..." Jane teased, kissing her nose, before continuing "It's after midnight, happy anniversary my lady love."

"Happy anniversary Jane, I love you." Lisbon added softly, freeing one of her hands, she raised it to cup his face. Jane stared down at her, her pale face luminescent in the dim light. He could stare at her forever if she would only give him the chance to. Jane let the words he had wanted to say for the longest time flow free.

"Teresa, will you do me the honour of being my wife... I want to be the one you wake up with for the rest of our lives. The fire in your eyes melted the ice in my heart and I couldn't imagine arguing with anyone other than you. You're me best friend, my lover and my soul mate so if you say no I will understand, as long as you understand I will ask you again and again until you finally say yes."

He watched her face as she took his words in, damning the lack of light for making her hard to read. He pulled the velvet box from his trousers pocket placing it in her hand. Lisbon opened the box by Jane's phones light. It was a tear drop diamond at least a carat with several emeralds intertwined in the platinum band.

"It's beautiful" she said, mortified by her unusual emotional display.

"It's flashier than I intended, but you can wear it around your neck on a chain in work. If you say yes that is, which you haven't said yet... in case you forgot." Jane hinted.

Lisbon laughed at Jane's eagerness, "So this is why you needed to know where I was, so you wouldn't run into me..."

"Yeah I guess I freaked, I'm ready to commit and you're with an ex."

"Jane" Lisbon warned.

"I know... I was an idiot but I nearly lost you once and well you know..." he tapped the ring "you refused me before remember."

"I do" she kissed him softly, "and yes I will... to your question..." Her smile grew at Jane's ecstatic reaction.

He slipped the ring on her, taking a second to take in the moment before placing his forehead against hers. "I promise Teresa _soontobe_ Jane that I will spend the rest of my life making sure that you smile, that you always have a home filled with joy and never doubt that I love you and will forever."

"In that case Mr. Jane, I promise that I will love you too, support you no matter what crazy stupid thing you do and that you will never be alone again." Lisbon responded, closing the short gap between them again. Her foolish resistance finally gone, she joined their lips and their lives


End file.
